If Tomorrow Comes
by molly4024
Summary: Case 15! Kakashi’s a police commissioner, Naruto’s in jail … SLIGHT YAOI.
1. Case 1

_**IF TOMORROW COMES**_

**_Summary_** : Kakashi's a police commissioner, Naruto's in jail …. Slight Yaoi, Shounen-ai, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : Read on

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: Sorry. There'll be no Sasuke this time …..

**_A/N:_**.Very highly thank you to my friend yaoifan (whitereflection17) for her efforts on BETAing this fic. I am such evil for taking up her summer break time …. muahahahahah …. Anyway, this is an epilog …

* * *

_**Case 1**_

A soft sigh could be heard from the masked man sitting at his commissioner desk. His eyes glued to the computer screen, reading the same statement he received this morning. He had ordered the whole department for the case to be treated as top secret and not to be leaked out from their department, especially not to the press. His brain was trying to process, again, if what he was reading on the screen really true.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto._

_ID No: S841010-012607_

_Birth date: October 10, 1984_

_Age : 22_

_Sex : Male_

_Citizenship : Konohagakure no sato_

_Hair : Blonde_

_Skin: Tanned_

_Eyes : Blue_

_Blood type : A+_

_Height : 171 cm_

_Weight : 67 kg_

_Status : Single_

_Education : Completed Inspector Level In Konoha Police Department_

_Occupation : Jobless_

_Parents : None_

_Report on Case: 1st Class Murder_

_Victim's Name : Orochimaru_

_Age: 60_

Sex : Male 

_Hair : Black_

_Skin : Pale_

_Height : 180 cm_

_Occupation : Owner of Wind Hospital_

_Status : Single_

_Victim was found dead at his office at Wind Hospital, with an envelope opener left in his back. Seven stab wounds were found all over his back that had caused a large amount of blood lost. Nothing of value was reported missing. No mess was made; it is believed that there had been no struggle made by the victim. Victim was stabbed while unconscious in his seat. One glass of wine was found proving that the victim was drinking alone._

_Case was classified as first class murder. Suspect was held in custody, fingerprints were found on weapon being used for the murder._

:_What had happen to you, Naruto? Why is this even happening? I thought you would enhance your chances of becoming a successful police officer because you possessed such capability of becoming one_.:

The commissioner shifted his gaze to a photo frame hanged onto his office wall which held a photo of Konoha's mayor. Next to the frame was a photo of the mayor's ever beautiful wife who looks like she was in her early twenties while her actual age had already reached sixty. Modern technology had all the answers. One of them; Bottox (Graphic Injection - Cosmetic Wrinkle Treatment)

Suddenly his office door swung open and an old man with white long hair emerged from the opening. "Good morning Hatake Kakashi! How are you doing?"

The commissioner, Hatake Kakashi, blinked up at the older man by the door. He thought he had seen double but then he realized the old man before him was actually the man in the photo. "Good morning Jiraiya-sama. You're early today. Where're you going?"

Mayor Jiraiya (you've noticed it, right?) took his sit on one of the two chairs in front of Commissioner Kakashi. "Your madam left for Sunagakure last night with her Yaoi Fan Club for a holiday trip. I bet she's with Naruto now torturing that brat with her nagging especially about granting her a great grandson. Hahah!"

As by reflex with the mentioned of 'Naruto' Kakashi grabbed the mouse and clicked to close the screen of the case he had been studying a while ago. "So what brings you here?"

"Are you free tonight?" The old man answered with a question.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This perverted old man would always have many ways to entertain his free time while his wife was away. "What do you have in mind?"

"Zouk Club! The chicks there are gorgeous!" Jiraiya winked.

"You should have just given me a call."

"Naaahhh … I'm on my way to the mayor office. Might as well, I just drop by to see how things were doing around here. So you're on, right?"

Kakashi lightly sighed. "I'm not in the mood right now Jiraiya-sama." Naruto's case was bothering his mind a lot.

"What? You're not interested?" The mayor asked a bit surprised. "You should straighten up a bit, Kakashi. You don't have to shove your nose in on every case of the KPD (Konoha Police Department) like you can solve everything." Jiraiya stood up intending to walk away. "I'd accept no but. I'll pick you up at your apartment by 7:00 pm tonight. It's a date, ok!" With that statement, the mayor stepped out from the office leaving the bewildered commissioner alone.

:_Yeah! I might not be able to solve every case but I shall give this one special priority_:

_**TBC**_

* * *


	2. Case 2

_**IF TOMORROW COMES**_

**_Summary_** : Kakashi's a police commissioner, Naruto's in jail …. Slight Yaoi, Shounen-ai, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : You should have guess.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto, others, or anything that are from the original series.

**_Warning_**:

**_A/N:_** Thanx again for yaoifan (whitereflection17) on BETAing my fic. So now, this is the second chapter of the story.

_**

* * *

**__**Case 2**_

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto, who was lying on his prison bunk, winced at the call of his name. He sat up and shifted his gaze to the cell door where he saw a grumpy looking warden was smirking at him.

"Come on! You have visitors." The warden took out a pair of handcuffs; opened the cell door and started cuffing Naruto's hands together to his back. "You're sure an important person ehh… You didn't even make a single call but yet you've already got visitors."

Naruto did not say a word at the warden's statement. His mind tried to guess who the hell would have been a busy body sticking up their asses into his own matters. He'd almost toppled over when his back was pushed violently forward by the warden.

"No matter how important you are, that doesn't mean you can walk leisurely. Keep moving! I don't have all day!"

Naruto growled, with daggers shot from his eyes towards the warden. If his hands weren't cuffed, he'd have his hands on that man's neck right here right now. He was dragged to a small room which contained a small meeting table with four chairs surrounded it. He was seated to one of those chairs and was left alone to wait for his visitors. A moment later, two people entered the room. "Hello Naruto kuuunnn …"

Naruto tilted his head and fixed his eyes to one familiar red head boy which he wished he had never wanted to see again. He was now with someone he shared a lot of memories with; someone he known since he was in primary school. "What do you want, Gaara?" Naruto asked icily after the two had taken their sit opposite him. "I told you I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Gaara leaned his back comfortably to his seat. He crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest. "I came to help you, Naruto …"

"I don't need your help." Naruto snapped cutting off Gaara's words. "I didn't even ask for anybody's help since I was brought here moreover if it's from you! Come to think of it, how the hell did you find me here?"

Gaara smirked. He signaled to his left to the guy that was with him. The guy with a boring face just nodded, lifted up his briefcase and placed it on the table. He searched for some papers inside the bag he had opened and handed it over to Gaara.

"Let me brief you a little, honey." Naruto scowled by the nickname Gaara addressed him. He stole a glance to the guy next to the red head and saw an amused smirk formed on the guy's lips. "I've been searching for you since you left me a month ago. Two days ago I received information of your whereabouts from the informer inside the WPD (Wind Police Department) that you were put under custody of the Orochimaru murder case. I was a little too late to bail you out from Wind's custody as you had been transferred to KPD for further investigation. I had been informed that you'll be under going a trial here because of your Konoha citizenship and because Orochimaru was one of the biggest investor in Konoha Hospital's shares. Now that I've found you, I would never let you out of my sight ever again."

The room became silent after Gaara's last statement. Naruto locked his eyes with Gaara's. He was aware that the red head was a persistent human being and he would do whatever it takes to achieve something even if it means using his position as the son of Suna City's mayor.

The guy next to Gaara's left let out a boring sigh. The clock was ticking but the two just stared at each other as if they were communicating through their eyes. "Let's get on with it Gaara-sama. If we want to settle this case soon, we'll have to dig out much more information from him and don't forget we also have some other sources out there. We have other appointments, remember?" :_so troublesome_:

"Maa… maa… you don't have to remind me twice. For him, I'd remember everything." Gaara winked at Naruto. "Do you remember Nara Shikamaru, Naruto?" He motioned his eyes to his companion where the blonde's eyes followed. "I hired him to be your lawyer in this case. I hope you'll cooperate with him smoothly."

* * *

Kakashi listened to the record of Gaara and his lawyer conversation with Naruto this afternoon while he was dressing himself up for his date with the mayor tonight. He had ordered Lieutenant Shiranui Genma to record every single details of their talk so he could study the situation later. But to no avail, there was not much info he could dig out from the conversation as Naruto just remained silent and kept his icy expression during their discussion. The talk lasted for only twenty minutes when the blonde asked to be taken back to his cell as he didn't want to continue further.

:_What was the brat thinking? Is he hiding something? Why wouldn't he cooperate when someone came a long way from Suna City just to help him out? And he didn't even want to be bailed out!_ :

Time was nearly 7:00 pm when Kakashi was startled by the sound of a car horn outside his condominium. He neared his balcony and peered over the rail where he could see Jiraiya waving frantically next to his red Porsche. Kakashi quickly left his second floor condo and ran downstairs to his waiting date. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue black sweater. No mask covered his face tonight as nobody would notice him as the commissioner. Jiraiya on the other hand wore a red long sleeve shirt that matches the color of his Porsche. A pair of black shiny leather pants was clinging tightly to his legs.

"Hahah! We're gonna enjoy ourselves tonight and get drunk till the last drop. Ne Kakashi..?" Jiraiya stated after they stepped into his car.

"Hai… hai …" Kakashi only nodded while waving his hand. He still can't take his mind off that new case. "What're you waiting for? Let's go."

By seconds, the proud Porsche zoomed off towards Zouk Club.

Tonight was Wednesday night and the night for the ladies. Thus the ladies population was much higher, doubling the guys in quantity. Both men entered the club with no difficulties as Jiraiya was well known to the club bouncers. He's the mayor after all. They were ushered to a medium size round table with a couch that could fit five people on it.

Jiraiya waved to every lady that happened to passed by their spot. Kakashi somehow just sat comfortably with a kind of lazy expression on his face. They ordered five bottles of sake. One for Kakashi and the rest are for Jiraiya and might be spared for the other companions later. The DJ tonight had correctly chosen the right songs that suited Kakashi's mood which were light and easy even if it was techno.

"Hey Kakashi! I'm going to leave you for a moment." Jiraiya said near to the other man's ears. "Some ladies over there are waiting for me. Don't go anywhere. Wait for me here, ok!" He kissed on Kakashi's cheek and left that man in a hurry. He then walked himself to a bunch of ladies at the bar counter.

Kakashi slightly shook his head. He could have guess by minutes later their seats will be full of women. He did not know why but he didn't have much interest of having women around. Come to think of it, he didn't even have a girlfriend.

Suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of someone he just happened to know today. :_Gaara?_..: The red head was seen talking to someone who was very well known to Kakashi and Konoha City; Orochimaru's most trusted right hand man. Both of them were seated across the dance floor from Kakashi's location.

:_hhmmm … this is interesting. What would Kabuto and Gaara have business with?_..:

* * *

"So what do you want to see me for, Gaara-sama …?" The guy who was sitting with Gaara let out his first question.

The redhead being asked smirked. He comforted himself to the couch while folding his arms. "I just need to inquire some information from you. I hope you'll answer me clearly."

Kabuto took a sip of his drink. He then locked his gaze to Gaara. "Hit me with your best shot."

"What and why Orochimaru would want with Naruto?"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. :_So this was all about that brat. I could have expect_: "Are you blaming us on what had happened to him?"

"Yes!"

"Maa … maa … Gaara-sama. He had come to us on his own records. You can't just simply put all the blame on us."

"I wish I don't but Naruto had his ass into this mess after he had involved in your organization. What do you expect me to think?"

Kabuto let out a small laugh. "Orochimaru had been killed and it's obviously that brat's fault. What more you're trying to imply on?"

"That maybe he didn't killed that man. Or perhaps someone else in your organization did it."

"Now… now … " Kabuto waved his hand in front of the redhead. "You are accusing us on some plot or something?"

"Yeah maybe …" Gaara sarcastically stated with a meaningful smile on his face. "I believed your organization had some people who would dare turning their back from someone who had trusted them. For example, YOU."

Kabuto choked on his drink. He coughed a bit. "Why do you suddenly put the issue onto me?"

Gaara allowed an amusing smile crawled up on his face. He leaned closer to Kabuto and whispered to the man's ears. "Do you think that I didn't know who broke into my office three months ago?" Kabuto had flinched by that statement; but he managed to remain calm. "Your organization has been in our business alliance for quite some time and that 'break in' incident could be called a betrayal, don't you agree? So tell me, whose idea was that to have turned against acquaintance that had trusted you?"

Kabuto was speechless. He stared at his drink. "What makes you think it was me?"

"I had hired a professional investigator on that case. And have you forgotten the modern technology called cameras?" Gaara let out a satisfying smile as thought he had caught the man before him. "Nevertheless, I had to admit that I don't think Orochimaru would do something against me. He had all the benefits he could gain by doing business with me and my family. However…."

Kabuto stared at Gaara as the redhead just trailed off. He could not fall for any trick or attempt on making him spill out any secret that he was hiding right now. "However what?"

"However… I have doubts on you. You have other interest on your mind. I don't trust you."

"If you think I was behind all this, why didn't you act against me when you knew about me breaking into your office?"

Gaara teasingly brushed the tip of his nose to Kabuto's earlobe that made the other shivered. "I like to play. I like to play hide and seek with my prey."

"You're just so cunning Gaara-sama." Kabuto let out a sarcastic compliment. He shifted uncomfortably in his sit. _:Shit! I told Itachi not to mess with Gaara! Now I'm the one who stuck here. Itachi had better do something!_: "I think our conversation ends here." He took his last sip of his drink and get ready to leave. "Good luck to you on the brat's trial." With that statement, Kabuto left Gaara who was still had an amusing smile on his face.

* * *

Kakashi drove in a speed of 100 kilometers per hour. The time was nearly 3:00 am in the morning. The mayor was sounded asleep to his left passenger seat. He was completely drunk and had lipstick marks all over his face. Looks like Kakashi had to spend the night at the mayor's mansion and get a taxi back to his condo early in the morning. He's gotten use to this kind of situation as he was the only main companion to the mayor when the old man wants to flirt around. Things would end up with Kakashi driving the mayor's car back to the mansion and then taking a taxi back to his condo in the morning.

The Porsche was just parked in the garage when suddenly Kakashi's mobile ringing. He quickly looked at the number appeared and shortly gasped as a slight panic shot through his brain. In a quick manner he tried to process some excuses to answer the person on the other line.

"Hello! Good morning Tsunade-sama! How are you doing down there in Suna? Having a great time?" Kakashi cheerfully answered his phone.

"You'd better tell me Kakashi, where's that old man now? Is he sneaking out again?" Came a woman's voice from the other line.

:_Huh! Speak for yourself. You're no younger than him_: "Ehh! Ehehh..! How should I know…!"

"You should know as you two always hanging out together even when I'm around."

Kakashi glanced over to his left. "Really Tsunade-sama! Right now I didn't know his whereabout. Have you tried ringing his mobile?"

"I did! He's not answering it!"

Kakashi bit his lips. "Well…. I wish I could help … but…"

"And where's that damn brat anyway?"

"Err… what do you mean? Who's that brat?"

"Naruto!"

"What about him?" Kakashi pretended not to know anything but his heart was speeding at six beats per second.

"My last visit was four months ago and today when I am here, his landlord claimed he'd already moved out without notice. Did you know anything about this Kakashi?"

"Errr … How am I supposed to know everything?"

The voice on the other line let out a heavy sigh. "I came down here to Suna not just for the club holiday trip but to discuss with Naruto upon his engagement with Sakura. And now that he's gone, how the hell am I suppose to find him? I can't even get through his mobile! Eeerrggghh ….! That brat! He's always making …."

However, Tsunade's words trailed off, inaudibly to Kakashi's ears when Jiraiya, without warning, moved from his seat and cuddled towards Kakashi. He snuggled to the man's chest and mumbled some incoherent words. :_what the fuck..!_: Kakashi almost yelled out the older man's name when he realized he was still engaged with the old man's wife on the other line. The wife kept on babbling and muttering something which were inaudible to Kakashi now. His attention was now focused on the mayor who was cuddling tightly onto him. :_don't you dare to vomit on me, old man!_:

Jiraiya made another unexpected move by dropping his head right onto Kakashi's groin. The man's eyes widened, perturbed. :_what the fu …_: The older man then rubbed his face on that area and started doing some nipping that made Kakashi yelped. "Aahhh!" He bent forward almost hit his forehead to the steering wheel.

The voice on the other line froze from her babbling. "Kakashi saaannn …?"

Kakashi gapped in a silent mode tried to conceal his moan. "Y-yesss … madam …"

"Are you with someone?"

"W-well … kinda yeahhh …." Kakashi gripped on the old man's hair preventing him from going further on what he's doing.

"Who are you with? I can tell it's a man voice. Was it that old man? Why you …"

Kakashi's inner self screamed :_aaaarrrgghhhh! why do I have to be stuck in the middle of this husband and wife stuff?_: His brain immediately caught a wonderful idea. "Hello! Hello! Madam! … can you hear me?"

"Yeah! Hello! I can hear loud and clear, Kakashi!"

"Hello!... bbzzzztt … Madam!... Hellooo…!"

"Hey! Kakashi! What's wrong?"

"Bbzzzzzttt …. Hello! … My line's not clear, madam! Bzzztt …. I think I'll talk to you later …! Bbzzzztt … tut … tut …tut…" Kakashi quickly switched off his mobile. He let out a sigh of relief while his eyes shifted to the old man below. :_now… to take care of you as usual …_:

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

** _

Dear readers... so how is it?

****

****


	3. Case 3

_**If Tomorrow Comes**_

**_Summary_** : Kakashi's a police commissioner, Naruto's in jail …. Slight Yaoi, Shounen-ai, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : Okay .. okay … it's KakaNaru.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: There's no warning for now.

**_A/N:_**. Once again, thank you very much to yaoifan (whitereflection17) for her help checking on my fic. So now, let's get on with my third chapter.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Case 3**_

It was past midnight. Silent had covered the whole area of the prison block. Only the sound of some prisoners snoring managed to slide through the thick silence. Naruto, somehow, was still awake, with his body lying flat on his narrow prison bunk and had his eyes wandered on the ceiling.

:_Why it had to end this way? Why do I have to be the victim here? Of course Orochimaru had been the first victim and I'm pretty sure I'll be next. Gaara…. Why did he have to show himself here? Hasn't he had enough torturing me with his selfish demands and corrupted spoilt self attitude? aaaarrgghhh! At times like this, I wish I could be locked up forever!_:

His mind replayed the scene where he met Gaara for the first time and the following times afterwards.

_**Flashback!**_

Naruto drove his car into a free parking space in front of a big modern style bungalow that belongs to the son of the Suna City Mayor. He had never met with any of the mayor's family members since he was transferred to Suna City two months ago. And today his department was called to check on a burglary scene reported this morning. He volunteered himself to do the investigation, as this would be his chance to get to know the VIP family better. Little did he know his life was going to change, forever.

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently while his eyes roamed around the outside bungalow area. A while later, the door swung open and revealed a man in his mid forties, tall, thin with dark brown hair. He's wearing some sort of a butler uniform. His expression somehow unreadable.

"Good morning. I'm Lieutenant Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto greeted with his badge in his hand. "I'm here for the burglary case reported this morning."

"Well… Good morning to you too, sir." The man greeted back. "Please do come in." The man moved aside as to give way for the officer stepping into the rich luxurious living room. He closed the door behind him and ushered the officer to take a seat on one of the rich leather couch. "Please wait here, sir. I'll get Gaara-sama for you." The man then disappeared to the corner of the living room leaving the officer sitting by himself comfortably on the soft couch.

Naruto allowed his eyes to have a pleasurable lurk of the bungalow richness. :_aaaahhhh … how I wish I could be living in this world of wealth. Unfortunately, I'm an orphan and had to earn a living by my own money. that two stingy old hags Jiraiya and Tsunade-baa-chan would only let me stepped into their luxury life that is on the day when I got married. What can I say, I'm just their adopted grandson_:

Naruto's thinking was interrupted by the appearance of the butler. Behind him stood a young man in his early twenties, slender slim body, hair in red and possessed a pair of sharp green eyes. Naruto stood up and was about to greet the red head guy when the other had spoken his words first.

"Forgive me, Mr. Officer for letting you spent your valuable time waiting for me." The red head let out his thoughtful words. "I'm Gaara the owner of this place and you're …?"

"Naruto! Lieutenant Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto grinned.

They both shook hands. Gaara took a bit of his time gripping the blonde's hand before letting it go. He did not know why but the officer before him had caught his interest. Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to notice.

"Shall we go to the crime scene, Gaara-sama?" Naruto eventually said when the red head just stood there staring at him dumbly.

Gaara blinked. "Oh yes! This way, officer." He moved to walk away while Naruto trailed behind. They walked down a corridor which led to another luxurious room.

"Welcome to my office, Mr. Officer." Gaara proudly announced once they stepped in. "Feel free to look around."

Naruto's eyes roamed around the office room which looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. He then moved forward to the office table and peered over some mussed paper and stationeries. "You've reported a burglary at you place. Is there any valuable things missing?"

"Burglary?" Gaara furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Oh that must be my secretary giving you the wrong information. I realized it's not actually a burglary but someone had broken into my office looking for something because there's nothing had been missing except for …"

Naruto locked his eyes with Gaara's intensely waiting for the other to complete with his statement. Nonetheless, the red head just walked around the table and gave his attention to the laptop screen which rested on the other side of the table. Naruto followed. "The person who broke in had been using my laptop and downloading some information of my company's secret profile. I can tell by the date and time when the file had been logged in."

"I guess this is the only main evidence that we can use for further investigation because we can trace down the suspect by his or her fingerprints." Naruto suggested an idea. "If you want to press further charges I may have to bring over this laptop of yours to the police lab." He then lurked around for something else that also could be some use of evidence.

An uneasy feeling crossed over Gaara's mind. He had all his work in that laptop and contains some secrets that could not be known to the outer world. He then decided just to ignore the case and will do the tracking for the suspect on his own. Besides, this is just a business matter and someone or other business acquaintance may have planning to nailed him down. "I don't think that would be appropriate Mr. Officer. This is just a matter between us business acquaintances. I think I should just waive this case."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. :_huh! I might have guessed! Some business secret that can't be known to the world. Rich peoples! Always have something crawling under their sleeves!_ : A while later his lips formed a smirk. "Are you sure Gaara-sama? You won't regret it, right?"

It was Gaara's turn to smirk. "I'm sure I won't. We'll take care of the things by our own. By the way Mr. Officer, could you just drop the word 'sama' and call me by only my name instead? It's kind of odd having someone as a friend calling me formally."

:_A friend? I'm his friend now? This is interesting_: Naruto hitched by a slight touch of warmness to his body and found himself a little too close to the redhead's body. He realized that the other guy had leaned closer to him as he could feel the other warm breath touched the side of his face. He smiled. "And you can also drop the 'Mr. Officer'. Just call me Naruto."

Since that day, they had started spending more and more time together. The case at Gaara's office was slowly forgotten. They would go for night clubbing, Polo, swimming, golfing and other things which suit the high-class people naturally. Naruto felt like he was pampered and showered with wealth and experienced something that he had never had experienced before. Gaara had given much attention to him by attending to his needs and whatever he could not afford to get on his own. Of course, Naruto was curious, with the red heads full attention towards him, that is. As a best friend, if he may say so, why would someone want to spend so much time and money on him when he didn't get anything in return? It had also interested him to see that Gaara didn't have much time to spend with his friends personally rather than formally. Come to think of it, he's the only friend to be seen around Gaara besides his elder sister Temari and elder brother Kankuro. Do rich people always lack of close friends? Somehow, he pities Gaara.

"Would you like to move in with me?" Gaara asked the blonde one day while they're having dinner at the Polo club.

Naruto almost choked on his food. He locked his eyes with the red head who calmly chewing on his food. "Are you sure on what you're asking, Gaara?"

"I've never been so sure in my life." Gaara smiled. His eyes full of hopes.

Naruto scratched at the back of his head. "Well … I'm not sure about that myself actually…"

"Hey! Come on. You're not going anywhere. You're still with your old job. My place just added some kilometers away from your work place compared to your current residence. Besides, if you don't want to drive yourself to work, my driver will always available to send you there." Gaara explained as if he had planned his statement in the first place. :_And I don't take 'NO' for an answer_:

The blonde shifted his gaze and stared at his food. His hand idly fiddling with his fork poking at his half eaten steak. A moment later he tilted his head up and gave the red head his brightest smile. "Sure. I'd love to! So, when can I move in?"

:_well, the blonde was easy to pleased. I wonder if I can please him in more ways than one?_: Gaara allowed a satisfied smile crawling up to his face.

Without further delay, Naruto eventually had moved in with Gaara to that big bungalow. He was given a big bedroom that was three times larger than his previous apartment bedroom complete with a king size bed, bathroom, five king size pillows, a leather couch and all the things you could imagine in a filthy rich bedroom. Naruto felt like he was living in heaven. :_But wait, what if Tsunade-baa-chan suddenly comes and looks for me? What will I tell her about the situation I'm in? Tsk… that could be later … right now, just enjoy myself… hahah!_:

Things had gone smooth since Naruto moved into the bungalow. He would drive on his own to work while Gaara would attend to his own work either at his office back home or having a meeting with his business acquaintances somewhere outside his mansion. Both of them would spend time together whenever they had free time until one day;

"Naruto. Would you leave your job and work 'with' me?" Gaara asked the blonde while they were having spar together in the Polo club one evening. They were both naked in the round pool together and no one was around.

Naruto who was leaning himself at the edge of the pool pleasurably with his eyes closed suddenly raised his head up and stared at the red head, unblinking. "Are you out of your mind, Gaara?"

_:Yes. I'm always out of my mind whenever I'm with you_: Gaara smirked. "I'm not asking you to resign right away. I just want you to think about it, as this might be your chance of enhancing your life further for a better living. You will have whatever you want when you reach the top of the world."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He locked his gaze at Gaara who was smiling in such a meaningful way. :_What's Gaara thinking anyway? Work with him? As what? One of his partner? naaahhhh … no one would be so generous, sharing his position with someone else. Let alone me!_ : "I don't think it's a good idea, Gaara. I've been struggling on working hard for this current job of mine and I'm not just letting it go."

Gaara inner self frowned. He kept his calm expression as he didn't want to sound so desperate. He shifted himself closer until their bare-naked flesh lightly touched each other. He leaned his face closer to the blonde who started to feel uneasy at the sudden action.

"W-what are doing, Gaara?" Naruto shifted slightly away creating a small gap between them.

"Are you afraid, Naruto?"

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid?"

Gaara made a sudden move by putting his hand on the blondes thigh and lightly caressing that area. Naruto shuddered at the touch but nonetheless he did not make any move. "Afraid that I will not take care of you if you had chose to come with me?"

"You? Taking care of me? I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"Then leave! Leave your job and come with me. Besides, this is a chance of your lifetime, Naruto. We could build our own empire together. There's no need to be stuck in the office taking care and solving other people's problem."

Naruto sighed and threw his gaze farther way upfront. _:It's not that he did not like his job as a police officer. but there's a point in Gaara's statement. Yes, he dreamt of living in a luxury and comfortable life but this is all too sudden_:

"L-let me think about it first, Gaara." He rose from his seat in the pool and started walking away. "I'm done and damn hungry. Let's get something to eat." Gaara smiled and complied.

Two weeks later, Naruto had officially resigned from his position as a Lieutenant Officer at SPD (Suna Police Department). He had reminded the whole department not to mention his abrupt decision until he himself would officially announced it to everybody out there especially both of his guardians, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Not just yet until he had achieved what he and Gaara had planned for his future. Somehow, he felt guilt surrounding his heart whether he had made the right decision or it would only be a failure to his future. Well, he had already resigned anyway and there was no chance of turning back. Might as well, if he just stepped further and see what he would become.

The days after that, Naruto's schedule, as Gaara's new business partner, were filled with many appointments. He had done many things that the red head used to do as a businessman. He felt a little more tired doing this kind of job compared to him being a police officer. Nevertheless, he could just fulfill his need of getting relieved by going on a short trip to some resort or go clubbing. Days passed by smoothly until one night;

"Where have you been, Naruto?" Gaara asked Naruto when he found the blonde creeping to his bedroom at 4:00 am in the morning. "And why are you creeping like a thief?"

Naruto who was about to unlocked his bedroom door straightened up upon hearing Gaara's voice with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. "Ohh … ehehhh … Gaara! I didn't notice you there. Ohh … I'm creeping because I don't want to wake anybody up… and I don't want you to find me this way … It's kinda embarrassing though."

Gaara noticed something about the blonde that made a slight anger crawled up to his spine. "You've been drinking! And you're completely drunk!" He neared to the other man and sniffed the man's face. "What the hell happened to you? You've never been this drunk before!"

Naruto stood as still as a lamppost knowing the red head had noticed him drunk. He barely get into this situation before even when he was with Gaara attending some parties and clubbing and he knew Gaara hates people who gets drunk to his feet completely. He blinked his eyes furiously trying to figure which was the real Gaara among the three he had seen in front of him.

"Well …. I'm with some ex-colleague and friends attending other friend's birthday party… aaand …. they had forced me to joined in their drinking competition…. aaand …. they had many kinds of liquor for me to choose ….aaand ….I ended up drank them all … hahah…. "The blonde nervously laughed while waving his hand along with his explanation. He somehow could not stopped himself from slightly swaying back and forth from his drunken state.

Gaara bit his lips. A sudden jealousy crept to his spine mixed with his anger that had first made its way just now. His face reddened with heat. "Why would you want to spend time with your old colleague friends when you have got nothing to do with them anymore?"

Naruto blinked, tilted his head to his side. Although he was drunk but his mind still conscious_.: Am I hearing it right?_..: "What the hell are you talking about, Gaara? I have nothing to do with my old friends anymore?"

"Yes! Definitely not anymore! Look at you now. You're in such a humiliating state, mumbling some incoherent words and what else would you be mumbling about outside? Perhaps some secret about you that should not allowed to be heard by strangers?"

Naruto brought his face closer to the redhead's. "Are you saying that I will not be in my conscious state of awareness and I might spill out unnecessary things for people to hear?"

A heavy sigh could be heard from the redhead. "Naruto, we are in the world of big business. If you continue behaving like some kind of a fool hanging out with some 'low full' friends, drinking yourself out till you drop, you may put ourselves into a low state of level like the common people."

"Wait … wait … wait … hold it right there, partner …" Naruto waved his hand in front of Gaara. Another heat beside his alcohol effect had made its way to his face making it even redder. His eyes narrowed while staring at the red head's eyes. "Now you're saying that my friends are some kinda fools and 'low full' peoples that I'm not suitable to be with? That's mean you're putting me in that kind of level too, am I right?"

"Yes!" Gaara assured on his points. "And that's mean from now on you're not allowed to see any of your so called friends or any other friends that had nothing to do with our business. The only person who are just friends here, were you and me!"

Naruto growled and gritted his teeth. "What? Are you my guardian now? Trying to take control of my own decision? Of my own life?"

"I'm doing this for your own good, Naruto. I just wants to make sure that you'll get to achieved all that you have dreamt of without any interference from the outsider." _:And I don't want anybody to touch you for themselves either_: He stepped closer, pushed his body to the blonde's and leaned themselves with Naruto's back against the wall. He slipped his both hands at each side of the blonde's waist and tugged the other boy closer. He then brought his face closer to the blonde's until their noses merely touched and lightly brushed their lips together. He whispered in deep husky voice whiles his lips trembling. "I only want you and you alone to have spent time and enjoy your days and nights with me. Just with me and no other."

Naruto on the other hand was speechless by the sudden action. His heart beats as fast as the speed of a bullet train. Somehow, he felt drawn by the red head's words and that sexy voice tone. "But that doesn't mean you can control my life, make decision for me, and let me only have time for you. I have my own rights even if I am your partner. And that is just a business partner. Not more than that!"

The blonde's statement brought a smile to Gaara's face. "You're surely pretty much aware on the concept of 'partner'. What if I want more than just a business partner? What if I want you all for myself?" And with that statement he claimed the blonde's mouth to his own. Smooth but deep. _:Aahhh … He tastes soooooo good_:

In his drunken state, Naruto's mind could still do a little bit of processing that he's now being kissed and that did not seems right. His hands crawled up to each side of the other's shoulder and roughly pushed the other away that broke the kiss.

"What the fuck are you doing, Gaara?" He snapped, slightly painting while still have his hands on the red head. The other being asked did not answer. Instead, his both hands grabbed the blonde's wrists, pinned them on the wall behind and slammed his body to the other's. His lips captured the blonde's mouth once again and this time it was rough and demanding.

"Mmmmppphhhh …! Gaara!" With all his might, Naruto pushed Gaara fiercely. The red head almost toppled backward but his feet managed to balance his body from hitting his butt onto the floor. "What's this all about? What the hell do you mean 'I' am for yourself?"

Gaara recomposed himself from the utter shock of the blonde's rough manner. He stepped forward on getting nearer to the other again but froze from his attempt by the hand waved close to his face.

"Don't come any closer, Gaara! I'm warning you. I'm not in the state of being all soft right now." Naruto's fists suddenly formed at his side and were ready to punch the night out of the red head if the boy attempt to get near him again. He was so pissed off right now. First, the harsh words, second the foolish demands and then came the kiss. This was insane!

Somehow, Gaara did not feel any threat by the blonde's words. He smirked as if amused by something that had crossed his mind. "You're such an ungrateful being! Do you think I'm letting you into my life just because I want you as my friend and only as a business partner? With the state you're in now, that makes you're under my control and that's mean you will have to comply on everything I requires you to. Messing with me means messing with the mayor's family. I don't think you are capable of making any future on your own outside as your fate is in my hand. You are stuck with me. You are mine now." With that long statement, Gaara made his way to his own bedroom leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto watched as the red head walked away. He then quickly unlocked his bedroom door and stepped inside. With his jacket still on, he slumped his body onto the bed and made his stare at the ceiling. _:I am his? Huh! Who does he think he is? Thinks he can control me? I had better plan for myself_: Moments later, he drifted away to slumber land.

The days followed onwards, Naruto had eventually attended to Gaara' requirement. He was forbidden to see anybody without getting any permission from Gaara and that includes his business acquaintances. . A barrier had been created between him and his old friends and ex-colleagues and he was only been allowed to see them with the present of the redhead. No getting senseless drunk and no going out alone. Most of his time was spent with Gaara and Gaara alone. _:This was insane! This was just insane!_:

Two weeks later, Gaara found a short written note on his office desk.

_My sweet Gaara,_

_I'm out of your life forever. Anyway, thanks for your hard work._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Right now Naruto was driving away cheerfully to a certain destination where a person named Orochimaru he was about to meet.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey Kid! Wake up! Wake up!"

Naruto stirred lazily on his prison bunk, yawned while stretching out his muscles aching all over from the uncomfortable sleep he had last night. He growled, a bit irritated by the voice barked at his cell door.

"Hey! I said get up! Someone wants to see you!" The same warden from yesterday added.

_:What the hell is it this time? Don't i even get a little peace even in prison?._.: "I don't wanna see anybody! Tell them to go! Shooh! Mind their own business!" Naruto rolled himself facing the wall intended to get back to sleep.

"Well, I don't care what the heck your problem is but tell that yourself to Commissioner Hatake Kakashi. I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

The door to slumber land shut close preventing Naruto from entering the heaven. :_:Kakashi sensei?_: That was the last person he wanted to see.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Dear Readers ..._

_Would you be so kind to review ... ?_


	4. Case 4

_**IF TOMORROW COMES**_

**_Summary_** : Kakashi's a police commissioner, Naruto's in jail …. Slight Yaoi, Shounen-ai, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : KakaNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: This is YAOI.

**_A/N:_**. Because of long due, I posted up two chapters at a time. This chapter concentrates on a conversation or rather an interrogation. Well, it's a police story thou … you can skip this chapter and continue with the next one. But then again, you'll have to read this in order to understand the plot.

* * *

**Case 4**

With cuffed hands, the warden led Naruto to another room. He can tell by the different path they were taking now. He passed by some new faces of the KPD staffs he had never seen before but thank god he never have to met with anybody that he knew who were at the same batch as him. Along the way, he could not stop thinking about his former sensei back at KPA (Konoha Police Academy) two years ago. He knew that man very well who was now a commissioner at KPD and they were very close back then.

_:Kakashi Sensei. So you're now a commissioner ehhh … Holding a high position in KPD sure had made you a very busy man now. I wonder if you're still hanging around with that old pervert Jiraiya. I wonder how would you feel when you see me in this state_: At that moment, Naruto wished he would just vanished in thin air rather than meet with the respectful man who was once his instructor in KPA. He didn't know why but he felt somewhat a bit nervous on meeting the man. He was sure Kakashi would have thousands of questions by now.

"What are you waiting for? Get inside!"

The ever-irritated voice rang to Naruto's ears. He snapped out from his thinking and glared at the warden who was rudely pushing him into a room. "Hey! I can walk myself, okay!"

The warden smirked. "I'm just doing my job and my job doesn't allow to me to be nice to prisoners. Besides, they don't deserve it. They're just trash!"

"Like you're better yourself!" This time Naruto could not stand the man. He was about to say more but paused when a masked man appeared by the door behind the warden.

"Who was just trash that I heard just now?" The masked man suddenly asked as if he was around for quite a while.

The warden flinched. He spun around and found himself face to face with the commissioner. "Errr … Sir. I didn't know you're already here. Sorry about the noise just now. The kid being such annoyance and I …"

"Uncuffed him!" Kakashi snapped as he walked into the room and seated himself on one of the four chairs surrounded a small table.

The warden blinked. "Pardon me, Sir. That would just let him be …"

"You heard me!" Kakashi snapped again. He knew very well Naruto would not trying to do anything reckless. "Do I have to repeat myself twice?"

"Err … ri-right away, Sir." The warden stuttered and started uncuffing Naruto. He then left the two alone in a hurry.

* * *

At the corner of the corridor, two pairs of eyes were watching the scene with such interest.

"Isn't that Naruto?" The guy with sunglasses asked the other guy who was with him.

"Yeah. That's him alright." The guy being asked assured the fact.

"So it's true then Naruto being held custody here." The sunglasses guy added. "What do you think had happened?"

"What about if we find out?" The other guy had a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

Kakashi leaned to his chair, crossed his leg while his both hands rested on the table. His eyes intensely stared the blonde in front. Naruto on the other hand sat lazily on his chair; hands hanged low at each of his side while his eyes darted at the edge of the table. The room suddenly became like a microwave oven to Naruto.

_:Hmmm …. How should I put this: _"I guess you already knew why you were brought here, Naruto?" Kakashi started. "Thus, I don't have to push you."

Naruto did not respond to the man's words. He kept his gaze at that same spot on the table. _:What should I tell him? Will he believe me? This is a murder case for god sake:_:

Kakashi sighed as the blonde kept his silent. "How did it happen?"

Naruto shifted his lazy gaze towards the man in front, narrowing his eyes. _:How did it happen? You're asking me like I'm the killer. Hey! I'm the victim here!_:

Kakashi again sighed. "Are you intended on silencing yourself like this or you're just afraid to talk because you're hiding something?"

_:Me? Hiding something?_..: Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. _:Hell yeah! I really am hiding something_: A light smirk formed on his lips. His eyes still locked on to the man's eyes while his body did not even make any single move. He did not know why but he felt numb all of sudden.

"With that smirk, I know there's something you wanted to tell me." Kakashi turned to smirk. "Well … spill it out."

"I didn't kill him …" Naruto mumbled which barely could be heard.

Kakashi leaned forward to take a closer hearing on the blonde's words. "Pardon? Can you be more clearer?"

This time Naruto raised his head. "I said I didn't kill him."

The commissioner leaned back to his seat. "Tell me, how did you get involve with Orochimaru?" He changed the subject. But the boy in front didn't answer him until he had to let out a heavy sigh. "Naruto, will you please cooperate with me? I'm trying to save your ass here."

"Why does everybody wants to stick their ass around here? I didn't asked for it…Just get on with the trial. And don't bother to let anybody bailing me out. I feel much better just to stay in jail."

Kakashi inner self flinched. _:There must be some reasons why he talked that way. More or less, he's trying to hide something_: "I don't think I'd allowed that." The masked man then raised his both feet and rested them on the table while his both arms folded and placed at the back of his head. "You'll stick around me until the case is solved."

_:Stick around him? Like what? On parole or something?_..: "What are you trying to do? You think you can dig out anything from me?"

"Sure I can."

"Huh! Like I wanna tell you anything."

"Oh yeah, you will!"

No words come from the blonde. He stared suspiciously at the masked man. :_He's a commissioner. Why would he want to get himself into all these troubles?._.: Naruto moved himself forward, placed his both hands on the table and faced the masked man before him intensely. "I don't think it's the right time for me to reveal anything. I've something else in my mind right now rather than to defend myself in court."

Kakashi turned his face to the blonde_. :Aaahhh … He's talking:_ "Would you care to tell me what's been playing in your mind? Can I participate my role in it?" He showed some interest. "Besides, if you think you wanna solve this 'problem' alone, how on earth would you wanna do that while you're stuck in jail?"

_:Yeah… He's got the point there_: Naruto thought. He decided to ease down the situation. "As I've told you before, I didn't kill Orochimaru but I think I know who did it."

"Then who …?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

Naruto was about to continue when his eyes suddenly darted to the door and down below. Kakashi followed the blonde's gaze and stopped dead at the same spot where the blonde's eyes had fall to. He then quickly rose from his sit and walked silently to the door. He unlocked the doorknob and pulled the door in a quick manner. A guy with sunglasses slumped first onto the floor followed by a brown haired boy falls on top of him. They looked somewhat intimate that way.

"Lieutenant Shino and Lieutenant Kiba! What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi demanded an answer from those two.

The two clumsy detectives quickly stood on their feet and gave a salute to their commissioner. "Sir!" They then exchanged look with each other. The guy with sunglasses stuttered. "Errr … Sir … we were just …."

"Yo Naruto!" The brown haired guy ignored the intense situation they were in and walked towards Naruto. He seated himself on one of the chair. "How are you doing, pal? What happen? I heard you're being held custody here!"

Naruto grinned. "Yo Kiba! Long time no see!" He shook hand with the guy who greeted him.

Kakashi and the sunglasses guy exchanged look with each other. What the fuck?

"Hey Shino! Come here!" Naruto called out to the sunglasses guy who a while later had his sit next to the blonde. As they gathered, the three of them chatted and laughed as if some old friends who have not met with each other for a long time.

Kakashi's feet still glued at his spot and his eyes blinked incredulously with an unbelievable expression on his face. _:Somehow, I felt like I'm the victim here_: He then slightly shook his head, made his move to the conference table and took his seat back. The three guys who were busy with their conversation suddenly froze when they saw the man as if they were just realized that the commissioner existed among them in that room.

"Don't mind me. Just continue with your chat. I'll just make myself comfortable here." Kakashi added a bit of sarcasm in his statement while he returned to his position; feet on the table and hands at the back of his head.

"Eheh … Sorry, Sir." Kiba shortly stated. He looked at Shino and then to Naruto. "You should continue with the interrogation as per your plan, Sir."

The commissioner smiled under his mask. "Since you two are here, why don't you just go ahead with what should be done. Just treat this as some chat between old friends."

"So Naruto! What the hell just happen?" Shino shot his first question after given the green light.

Naruto exchanged his stare to the three before him one after another. He felt so relieve of having them as friends and comrades; that if he is still in the police force. _:How can I be such a fool? Following my own stupid dream as I want to become rich in an instant and now i'm stuck in this mess_: "Guys. I don't know where to start …."

"I would suggest you start with how you know Gaara and started leaving your carrier." Kakashi calmly had asked. "I'm anxiously wants to know why on earth would you wanna do that. I mean, you're the best student of my patrol back in the academy and you ended up in this situation."

Without further delay, Naruto began with his story telling on how he gets involved with Gaara, the son of Suna's mayor and his intention on starting his own business. Of all the points he had carefully mentioned, he left out the part about Gaara's intention or rather feeling towards him. Eventhough he was in a mess right now, he had just to maintain his dignity.

"You are just stupid! Just so STUPID!" Kiba interrupted in the middle when Naruto was about to reach the point where he met Orochimaru. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey! I'm fully aware of that, thank you very much!" Naruto irritably glared at the brown haired guy. "You don't have to press on that word! Sheesh…"

"Why the hell do you want to go to Orochimaru then when you're already have a great life with Gaara?" Shino calmly stated his inquiry.

"Orochimaru was introduced to me by Gaara himself as one of our business acquaintance and I've got to deal with this man later in future." Without hesitation, Naruto continued with his story. "At the same time, I've got to know Kabuto and Sai as well. Orochimaru involves in many kinds of business that put him as the top richest man in Wind City. He even runs himself in the coming election for the position of the Mayor of Wind City. As he owns Wind Hospital, he also involves in medical supplies in between cities and that includes Konoha. His dealing with Gaara involves business in jewelleries and antiques and I heard there'll be a lot more deals to come in between them."

Naruto paused for a moment trying to find his words. "Orochimaru had come to me first asking if I'd like to join him in his business. He assured me of a very promising deal in future and it involves big business that I have never could think of. But I refused at the beginning. It took me not long after to have decided on joining him. That was when Gaara had been acting strange and being so much in demand in whatever I do. I can't stand him..."

"Looks like the redhead had shown much interest in you." Again Kiba had interrupted in the middle. A cunning smile formed on his lips. He knew very well about the son of Suna's mayor. "He seems to like you very much and …. Ooouuucchhh!" A kick on his leg leave him in pain and it was from the blonde.

"Don't make assumption by yourself!" Naruto snarled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "So… since you've been involved with Orochimaru, do you happens to know what other business he's dealing with?" He lured some more info from the blonde.

Naruto did not respond to the question. This time a little bit of hesitation shown on his face.

"Doesn't that strike you as odd for Orochimaru to have asked you in joining him?" Shino shot the blonde another question. "I mean he must have planned something under his sleeves by doing so."

"Yeah! You're right." Naruto shortly answered. He fall silence again.

"Were you also involves in any of his 'illegal' business?" The commissioner added when the blonde did not continue.

An unbelievable expression covered Naruto's face. "You knew?"

"Of course we knew… We knew it all along." Kiba responded to Naruto's surprise. "In fact the man was under our investigation since six months ago after you've been transferred to Suna. Let alone the part of you and Orochimaru, we knew he's doing some illegal business underground."

"How did you get all the information?" The blonde had asked.

"Well… not really all…" Came a reply from Kakashi. "A staff who resigned from Orochimaru organization had come to us and briefed us on some incidents happened during his working with the man. Since that moment, we had put some effort of keeping an eye on that man."

"So you guys do know about his dealing with drugs and diamonds smuggling?"

"Yup!" Kiba leaned closer to Naruto. His eyes narrowed. "And the scariest part was the body smuggling whether they're dead or alive in a matter of medical benefits."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't know that. Why would he wanna do that? What medical benefits he's trying to achieve?"

"According to our informer, he's doing this kinda experiment called 'Serum of Youth'." Shino filled the blonde's curiosities. "They're trying to produce a serum that can prolong human's life and to stay young forever."

"What? Can they really do that?" That had caught Naruto by surprise. "Why don't they just get the Bottox treatment like Tsunade always do?" _:Wait until she hear this. She'll be the first customer in line_:

"Baka!" Kiba snarled. "That treatment you've mentioned doesn't prolong human's life, you idiot!" He tried to smack Naruto on the head.

"Hey!" Naruto frowned; tilted his head away from Kiba's reach. "I was just pointing my view!"

"Next time points a better view!" Kiba snapped back.

Kakashi sighed by the act between those two. _:I_ _shouldn't have let Kiba and Shino do the interrogation. They'll just delaying the time when the time is most precious at this moment_: "What had struck me the most as what Shino mentioned just now, what would Orochimaru wants with you? No offends, but you've came to him without bringing any assets along with you. No one would want to accept anybody with zero appearance and less profits into an organization moreover a big one."

Naruto leaned back to his chair; hands hanged low to his side. "I've been so foolish then. I don't care or even bother what will become in future." He then took a deep breath. "The truth is, Orochimaru really do planned on something against Gaara and his family. He's planning on taking over some of their businesses. Thus, he had used me to gain information about the mayor's family business as I was once had involved in. And Kabuto; he's always behind all those Orochimaru's decisions. He's the mastermind of the man's business operations… I was once had thought of leaving the organization …. "

Naruto story telling paused. His expression became serious. "Kabuto had came to me one day and asked if I want to do other business of my own. He claimed that he'd help me all the way. He acted like he wants me to confide with him as if he's going against his own boss… well … that is what I was thinking. But I refused him. I realized then I've been sticking my ass into some terrible mess between businessmen who were greed for money and power until they're inclined on turning from each other's back…"

"When did you know about the illegal activities going on inside the organization?" Kakashi cut off in the middle.

"That's when Orochimaru himself told me all about it." Naruto took a deep breath. "Actually, not long after I knew about his illegal operations, I've made a decision of leaving him; but not so soon. I know I'll be hunted down so I took some measures preparing myself for the runaway. I was too late until the day Orochimaru died." He stopped eventually.

"Wow. You sure like to run away a lot when things got tangled in your way." Came a sarcastic comment from Shino.

Naruto blinked up at the sunglasses guy. If Kiba had said that, he would have the answer in no time.

"Yeah. Not to mention also, STUPID!" Kiba added his own comment.

The blonde however did not react to Kiba's comment. His head hanged low with guiltiness covered his face.

Kakashi noticed the changes. "Well… that's enough for today."

"What? We haven't got to know the rest yet." Kiba had frowned.

"That could be later." The commissioner replied with seriousness in his voice tone. "Naruto. I'm getting you outta here. I'm sorry, for the time being you've to stay in the lock up room until I accomplished the process of getting you out. I think it can be done by this evening. Kiba, Shino. You've to stay silence about this conversation. In the meantime, you'll be sticking your ass into this case till it's solved. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" Kiba and Shino responded in unison.

"Alright! Dismiss!" The commissioner had ordered. The both Kiba and Shino stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind, Kakashi?" Lieutenant Genma had said. "He's under custody and will be under going trial soon! What are you trying to prove?"

"Don't worry lieutenant. He'll be under my probation." Kakashi rest assured. "Just write the report I bailed him out. I'll be responsible if anything goes wrong."

Genma shook his head and sighed heavily. "What if Jiraiya happens to know about this?" He suddenly realized something. "For god sake! What if he happens to know about the case?"

Kakashi did not answer. He just stared at his subordinate calmly.

Genma eyes widened. "Are you intending to keep this matter away from the mayor much longer?" He shook his head when the commissioner just nodded. "Oh god! Jiraiya's going to kill you. No … hold it. Tsunade's going to kill you! I hope you know what you're doing Kakashi."

"Yup! I know what I'm doing. And I'm going to solve this case myself."

"So, where's the brat gonna stay?"

"He'll be staying with me."

Genma raised an eyebrow. A smirk formed on his lips. A very meaningful smirk. "You seem to have taken this case seriously. Does that boy have caught your interest?"

The commissioner darted his gaze to somewhere else. "I think that's all I can say for now. Remember to keep things confidential unless if I want it to be exposed. If anybody asks anything, send them to me. Got that?"

"Whatever you say, boss."

Kakashi started to leave. "Oh by the way, Genma. Can you lend me one of your devices?"

_**TBC

* * *

**_

Good. You've reached to this level. Congratulations!

Now let's get on with the next chapter.


	5. Case 5

_**IF TOMORROW COMES**_

**_Summary_** : Kakashi's a police commissioner, Naruto's in jail …. Slight Yaoi, Shounen-ai, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : KakaNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: This is YAOI.

**_A/N:_**. Didn't read the 4th chapter? Or maybe you've read it half way then decided to skip to this chapter. Well, I don't blame you … Okay then, let's continue with the 5th! Curtains up! Oh yeah… forgot to remind ya! This one also is a talkative chapter (evilish grin)...

* * *

_**Case 5**_

Both Kakashi and Naruto sat in silent since they got into the commissioner's car during their way to the man's condominium. On their half way there, Kakashi stopped in front of a convenience store. He bought some stuffs and continue with his driving home.

"Wow. Are you living alone?" Naruto asked after they entered the man's home. "This is just so big." Well, not as big as Gaara's mansion that is excessively big.

"Yup! Who do you expect me to live with?" Kakashi locked the door behind him.

"Your girlfriend, perhaps?"

The commissioner blinked up at the blonde and let out a small laugh. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"How old are you now?"

"Thirty six, I guess."

"How come you'd guess your own age? You should be sure of that."

"Why does that matter to you, then?"

"Well, I'm just concern."

"Concern?"

"Yeah…. You should have a girlfriend by now. More or less, you should be planning on getting married."

Suddenly, Tsunade's words rang to Kakashi's ears. 'Naruto's engagement'. _:He'll get married sooner than me_:

"I'm a busy man, Naruto. I don't have time to consider things like that. Let alone to get married." He then ushered the blonde to a room opposite to his own. "You'll be sleeping in this room. For the time being, I would suggest you wearing my clothes. We'll buy you a new one when we've got the chance. Sounds okay to you?"

Naruto replied with a 'hmm' while having his eyes wandered around his-soon-to-be room. It contains a double size bed that looks so comfortable with four big pillows on it. _:Ooohhh … I'm gonna have a very nice sleep tonight after days of sleeping on that prison bunk_: A table and a chair were situated near to the window which leads to the view of Konoha city. A closet located next to the bathroom door.

"I'll get you some clothes while you take your shower." Kakashi had suggested. "I hope you'll get into the shower soon cause you're stink! I'll prepare our dinner in a short while." He then disappeared to his room.

Naruto blinked. A while later he was in the shower cleaning himself up.

An hour later, the two of them were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their dinner. Naruto was at his third bowl and he did not showing any sign to stop.

"Hey! You're going to choked yourself out if you aren't slowing down a bit. There's still plenty of rice in the pot." Kakashi shows a little concern.

The blonde just grinned. "Your cooking's great! I hope to enjoy it everyday."

_:Everyday? What was he thinking? Start living with me?._: Kakashi changed the subject. "Ne … Naruto. Since you're under my probation, I hope you won't mind answering my question whenever I have a chance to ask you."

Naruto paused. _:I should have guessed_: His inner self sighed. "Yeah … yeah … just shoot me." He resumed eating.

The commissioner put down his bowl and chopsticks, snagged his glass and took a sip of his tea. "How close were you with Orochimaru?" He began questioning.

Naruto again paused. "How 'close' do you want to know?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Well… close enough till he dares to let me know his secrets."

"What kinda secrets?"

"You know, that kinda illegal things."

"Did he tells you anything more?"

The blonde hesitated a moment. Actually, there is something else he kept secretly in mind before he could tell anybody. "Nope." He replied. "Maybe because he can't make it on time to tell me the 'other' things before he died. For example; the 'Serum of Youth' thing and the body smuggling. I just happened to know about it today."

Kakashi had noticed, since the first day he met with the boy, there was something that the boy had it hidden under his sleeves. He decided not to pursue further for that 'extra' thing. "If I remember it correctly, you've mentioned this morning that you might know who the killer is. Would you care to share your opinions?"

"Hmmm …" The blonde took a moment of thinking. "Actually, I'm not so sure myself. I'm just suspecting someone after doing some thinking back in prison…."

"And … who might that 'someone' be ...?"

"I hope I'm not making wrong assumption … the main person in my mind is Kabuto."

"Kabuto? Orochimaru's most trusted person?"

"Don't take it too seriously or you might ended up taking the wrong suspect. That 'someone' can be somebody else."

"Ok … why would you suspect him then?"

"During my time working with Orochimaru, he's the only person whom I found to be against the dead man. I suspected him doing some other business other than the current one right now. Sometimes I found him secretly talking to the phone and sometimes he even had an argument with the person on the other line. Unfortunately, I wasn't been able to catch on anything of what he's saying." Naruto's paused as he took some time chewing his food thoroughly. Talking and eating consume a lot of effort.

"Talking and arguing with someone on the phone doesn't make people involves in somewhat a plot or something." Kakashi made his own assumption. "He must be talking to his wife, secret lover or attending on some demands from his clients that he can't agree with."

Naruto seemed not to bother by Kakashi's statement but asked for another bowl of rice. "Well … that was what I had thought at first until one day I saw him argued with Orochimaru. Kabuto's so pissed off after that and he even threatened the dead man by leaving his organization if the man doesn't want to confide with him. Three days later, Orochimaru's dead."

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "You don't look bothered by the fact. Have you been expecting this? And how will you explain the murder weapon with your fingerprints left stabbed on the man's body?"

"Hahah! It's because the envelope opener used as a murder weapon belonged to me. Obviously, someone wanted me to be in deep shit!"

_:Yeah. And that person had done a very good job too_: Kakashi had thought. "Do you have any other suspect in mind? How about Sai?"

The blonde slightly laughed. The food in his mouth spurted a little. "Sai? Huh! He's as loyal as dog! It never crossed my mind he'd do something like that!"

"In the police world, one could never let of guard even on someone as loyal as him. Have you forgotten that? And he might even be the prime suspect." A somewhat reminder from the commissioner.

"Yeah … yeah… I understand that." Naruto rolled his eyes. _:But I'm not a police anymore. Why does he have to be so harsh? Sheesh_.:

Kakashi took a moment of thinking. "I hope you won't mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Nope. Go ahead."

"What exactly is your relationship with Gaara?"

That question was enough to kill the growing appetite inside the blonde. He narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you mean, Kakashi? I've explained it to you, remember?" He put down his chopsticks and his bowl, glared at the man in front.

"Don't get me wrong, Naruto. It just struck me as the son of Suna's mayor would came all the way down to Konoha just to bail you out. Are you indebt with him?"

"Nope. I don't think so. In fact, I've been much help to him back in Suna… "

"I've listened to your conversation the other day. Didn't it occurs to you anything why he's been such persistent?"

His appetite had completely gone. Naruto snagged his glass of water and drank himself in. _:Why does he have to bring up this matter? It's embarrassing!_: "Well … to say the least … he had this kind of interest in me. You know, have a liking toward others very much…."

"Like a crush you mean …?"

Naruto blushed but he nodded anyway. "Let's just talk about something else, can we?"

"Are you against that 'kind' of relationship?" Kakashi did not give up. He acted as if he was testing the boy.

:_:Not again_: Naruto inner self sighed. "I … I don't really sure what … to … say." He stuttered. "Are you?"

"Me? You're asking me?" With that statement, the man laughed aloud. "To me, love is about everything. When you're in love with someone, you'd always want to be with him or her despite of what gender you may be…"

"I'm not in love with Gaara!"

"It's not you I'm talking about. It's Gaara!"

"Well. That is HIS problem!"

Kakashi made himself laugh again. Somehow, the issue had amused him. "I had to admit you're such an interesting guy to be friend with. Not just girls but some guys were attracted to you too."

An even redder blush covered the blonde's face. "Haven't you too?"

"Me?"

"Attracted to me?"

"Why would 'me'?" The man furrowed his eyebrows.

Naruto fall silence. He had his eyes stared at the man. :_:This kinda interesting_: Suddenly he found the man before him was very much attractive. His mind was brought back to the days when he was under the man's supervision at the academy. They had been very close back then. He had been the best student with the highest achievement to where his sensei Kakashi had thought him all. This sensei of him had given much effort and support to him until he reached to this level; Lieutenant Uzumaki Naruto. Well… provided if he is still a police officer. Naruto had even resisted over his transfer to Suna some months ago. He too did not know why, but he didn't want to part with his sensei. He enjoys working with that man. He eventually agreed to be transferred after the man himself had persuaded him to comply with the order. The order of course by the mayor, Jiraiya-sama.

"I think I've finished with my dinner. Have you?"

Naruto's mind snapped back to reality. He looked at his bowl. "Oh yeah. I'm full too."

They both moved to clean the table up and Naruto continue with cleaning the dishes. The two of them seemed have not much to talk about. At the beginning, the commissioner intended to dig as much information from the blonde but his intention retarded and he was not really sure why. Naruto on the other hand, felt a little embarrass despite his confusion over the situation between them two. Nonetheless, he just kept it to himself and things will eventually revealed by itself.

They spent the last few hours before bedtime, watching the latest news on TV and some other programs, which have not brought much interest to Naruto. He then surrendered to bed first. A while later, Kakashi followed. To his own room of course.

* * *

The morning came with a promising bright sunshine for the day. Kakashi had awaked first. After he had taken his bath and dressed up for the day, he knocked on Naruto's bedroom door. _:That brat! It's already 9:30 am and he wasn't even on his feet yet?._.: A while later, the door opened and revealed a face of a still sleepy blonde haired person letting out a loud yawn.

"I'm going out to buy us some breakfast. What would you want?" Kakashi asked casually.

"Ehh?" Naruto widened his non-sleepy eyes anymore. He glanced over to the clock hanged on the living room wall. "If I'm not mistaken, today's Friday. Aren't you working today? It's quite late at this hour, don't you think?"

The man waved his hand and walked to the front door. "Hey! I'm the commissioner. I don't have fix timing to go to work. So what do you want to have for breakfast?"

"Anything will do." The blonde shortly answered. He let out another yawn.

"Go and take your shower early, will you?" The commissioner by the door added. "Just help yourself around. And remember, don't answer the phone and don't open the door. I'll let myself in." With that statement, he disappeared behind the closed door.

Naruto turned to face his bed. _:Should i get back to sleep or should i get ready myself for anything Kakashi planned for today?._.: He then decided to let alone his bed and headed for the shower. _:Wait a sec! The house pretty quiet this morning. I think I should let the music fills the air while I take my bath. heheh_: He stormed out to the living room and reached for the TV set. He busied his hands roaming over the CDs that were arranged nicely on the CD rack.

"What? Harry Potter? All five series of them? Kakashi's got to be kidding!" He chuckled. His attention then shifted to another CD. Let's see; Miyavi; Gackt; Hayashibara Megumi; Linkin Park; "Linkin Park? Kakashi listened to Linkin Park?" He rolled over to the floor laughing himself out. A moment later, his laugh faded. _:Might as well i just listen to this band while in the shower_:

The first song to be aired was 'In The End'. While stepping into the wet room, Naruto's lips started to move muttering every single word that came out from the vocalist. A while later, the hot shower ran down making their way on wetting the tanned muscle body of the blonde. Water from the blonde's wet hair splashed all over the curtain and wall because of the vigorous head banging.

The body cleaning took about twenty minutes. Naruto came out from the wet room into his bedroom with a towel hanged around his waist. He was about to dry himself out when his favorite song came on air. "Hah! One Step Closer!" He tossed his towel away and it landed on his bed. He was now completely naked. His still wet body then moved to the music as it started with a loud head-banging tempo. Little did he know, a pair of eyes was watching him from the wide opening of his bedroom door. This he did not notice because of his back was facing that door.

That pair of eyes belongs to Kakashi who was standing by the opening with an obento in his hand. What the hell? Naruto? He raised his eyebrows. _:Wow! Nice view:_

_I cannot take this anymore, I'm saying everything I've said before,_

_All these words they make no sense, I find bliss is ignorance,_

_Less I hear the less you'll say, But you'll find out anyway._

_Just like before …_

_Everything you say to me, (take me closer to the edge, and I'm about to break)_

_I need a little room to breath, (cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break)_

_I find the answer aren't so clear, I wish I could find a way to disappear,_

_All these thoughts they make no sense, I find the bliss in ignorance,_

_Nothing seems to go away, Over and over again._

_Just like before …_

Naruto half bent his body presenting his tight ass in clear view to the man behind him. When the music hit the note where requires someone to head bang, the blonde followed. His legs bent forward while his hips moved up and down.

_Everything you say to me, (take me closer to the edge, and I'm about to break)_

Ass up and down.

Kakashi gulped.

_I need a little room to breath, (cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break)_

Ass up and down.

Kakashi's jaw dropped.

_Everything you say to me, (take me closer to the edge, and I'm about to break)_

Ass up and down.

Kakashi's blood made their way to the south area of his body.

_I need a little room to breath, (cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break)_

Ass up and down.

The obento in Kakashi's hand dropped to the floor. But the man still unmoved from his spot. His eyes were glued to the view of someone naked was singing while head banging or rather ass banging in front of him. That move somewhat similar to some moves of people f!#$g. (ya know what I mean)

Suddenly Naruto turned his body around in 180 degrees spin, facing the door that was behind him just now. His split second eye blink managed to catch a silhouette of someone standing by the door. He froze, opened his eyes wide, and gasped. _:What the fuck!_: "Kakashi?" He straightened up. His face blushed but did not even bother to cover himself up. "How long have you been standing there?"

Kakashi being asked, blinked in five times per sec as if his soul just returned from heaven_. :Errr … Long enough to enjoy the view with relish_: "Eheh…. I just arrived." He scratched at the back of his head and grinned innocently. _:Cover yourself up, you idiot!..:_

"What's that on the floor?"

Kakashi looked down to his feet. :_:Shit!_: He picked up the forgotten obento. Luckily, the thing not spoilt. "This is our breakfast. Get yourself ready. I'll wait for you in the kitchen." With that statement, he walked away, uncomfortably.

Naruto watched as the man disappeared from his sight. A moment later, his lips curved to form a mischievous smile on his face. _:So, he's not 'straight' after all_:

* * *

_**Ring! Ring!**_

"Asuma Attorney! Good morning! How can I help you?" A female voice answered on the other line.

"Hello! Hinata chaaan … How are you today?" Kakashi chirped teasingly.

"Oh He… Hello .. commissioner sama … " The voice called Hinata stammered. "I .. I'm fine. Thank you. H-how are you?"

_:I_ _still wonder how this shy person can be a lawyer. And she's a good one too_: Kakashi smiled and trying to make his voice tone as soft as possible. "I'm fine too. Thanks for asking. Err… Is your boss Asuma in?"

"I'm s-sorry commissioner sama. He's out with a client. C-can I help you instead?"

"Well then. Is Shikamaru in?"

The voice in the other line paused a moment. "Y-yes. He's in. Do you wish to talk to him?"

"Yeah. Sure. Can you put me through him?"

"Please hold on a second, commissioner sama."

A while later a male voice answered from the other line. "Shikamaru here!"

"Hello Shikamaru!" Kakashi cheerfully greeted. "How are you? Are you free today or tonight, perhaps?"

Shikamaru sighed. :_:How_ _troublesome…_:

_**TBC**_

* * *

_No comments but i do really want to hear/read some comments ... _


	6. Case 6

_**IF TOMORROW COMES**_

**_Summary_** : Kakashi's a police commissioner, Naruto's in jail …. Slight Yaoi, Shounen-ai, M/M.

**_Pairing_** : KakaNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: This is YAOI.

**_A/N:_**. Yeah … yeah … I know .. it's been looonnngg due … people who put this into their alerts would probably have forgotten the plots already … bows gomen ne … I had quite a hard time arranging the plot … LOL … plus my busy-ness in my job (many projects) … plus finding a BETA reader … plus … errr .. not inspired enough … I've another 2 chaps on the way and then later I'll be away hiding in the lurk of doom … muahahahhahh ….

**_P/S :_** I'd like to express my gratitude to Gothic Kacie for the BETAing. Not forgetting whitereflection17 for her first 3 chaps BETAing. Happy reading …

* * *

_**Case 6**_

"Asuma's going to kill me!"

"Hey come on, Shikamaru! Just relax!" Kakashi patted on the lawyer's back. "Nothing's to worry about. Just treat this as some kind of friends gathering."

"Yeah right! It's easy for you to say." Shikamaru ogled at the commissioner.

Kakashi laughed. "Hey! It's my treat this evening. Just order anything you want. You can even get drunk if you want to."

"Just order anything." The lawyer bit his lip. He had to come to this Shinobi Lounge later that evening because the commissioner had asked him to. The man wanted to discuss about the case he was currently handling under his client, Gaara. They had been hand in hand helping each other with some cases for quite some time now. Only this time the case was a little bit sensitive because it involves some VIPs.

"You know I'm not going against you, Shikamaru." Kakashi tried to console the worried lawyer. "We're helping the same person here."

"Alright! Alright! Just spit it out."

Kakashi inner self danced in victory. "Say … Have you any idea what is exactly your client wants with Naruto?"

No answer from the lawyer. He took a sip of his drink. "I'm not really sure of that, Kakashi. Is it his true intention to bail Naruto out and for me to take care of this case? What do you think he wants to do?"

"I got the feeling that he's not just trying to help Naruto out from jail. He may have other intention."

"This 'other' intention you're referring to; is it about business or a personal thing?"

"Both."

Shikamaru turned to face the man. He smirked. "I'll just brief you in short. I'll have to protect my client's right after all." The commissioner just nodded. The lawyer continued. "According to Gaara's statement, he wants Naruto back in business with him, if the case has been solved. That's my job of course. Other than that, if it's about Naruto, I haven't got any clue yet. I still need to dig something out of him that can get me to somewhere from that point. But he just refuses to cooperate or to be bailed out. Damn! What was he thinking?"

Kakashi just wanted to laugh. _: He'll curse me to death if he gets to know where Naruto is_: "Naruto had left him. What makes him think the boy will come back to him?"

Shikamaru smiled. Later he chuckled. "Oh … I may have assumed that was because his 'other' intention."

"You think they're both lovers?"

"Yup. No doubt about it!"

Kakashi amused. "So this client of yours really wants Naruto back? There's no stopping to this?"

"I don't think so. Hey! If they're both lovers, they'll be together once again. It's just simple as that."

"Nope… It's not that simple …" _:Huh! Naruto really had fallen into deep_ _shit:_

"You speak like you know everything about them. If it so, why do you have to seek for me, then?"

"I just need to clarify something." Kakashi had said. "So… do you happen to know anything about your client that could be any connection with Orochimaru's organization? Business agreement or perhaps 'something' else?"

Shikamaru took another sip of his drink. "We're all pretty much aware that my client's family had been doing business with Orochimaru for quite some time now." He spoke between his sipping. "With that question, are you trying to say that my client might also be involved in any of the dead man's illegal activities?"

Kakashi snorted. This guy's a genius after all. "You've said it straight to the point. I believe you can provide me with something useful."

"As far as I concern, my client doesn't have anything to do with all that. I've checked on the family background and business history for both organizations and they're clearly doing business with each other that was off anything against the law. You can take your eyes off my client as I clearly stated my guarantee upon that."

Kakashi placed his hand on the guy's shoulder and patted softly. "I trust you Shikamaru. I'm not focusing entirely on your client's back or whatever he's doing but I just have to dig out anything that possibly has got to do with this case basically. You know, the more you dig, the more secrets will be revealed. Somehow, you can't escape from it. I've to express my regret in advance if during the investigation, we might be exposing your client's true identity."

"Yeah … yeah … I know." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Right now my main intention is to get that brat out of jail. Other than that, I just don't bother.":_: How troublesome_:

"Don't worry." Kakashi smiled. "I don't bother either."

* * *

That night, Kakashi and Naruto are having their dinner together. The blonde had gone through some difficulties on preparing them before the commissioner reached home. Well, he's not allowed to go out or make and receive any calls, so he just had to prepare dinner with all the things he could find in the fridge. He could not stop himself from whining over Kakashi might be trying to kill him slowly by letting him starve with less food could be found around the house. The accused man made his promise repeatedly for not forgetting to supply enough refreshment the next time he left for work. 

"Ne … Kakashi-san…" Naruto said but paused hesitating on what he was going to say next.

Kakashi who was dumping after meal dirty dishes into the sink paused and glanced over the blonde who was sitting at the dinner table. "You're going to say something?" He asked when the boy did not continue afterwards.

"I'm sorry." Naruto began by apologizing.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for roaming around your room and found something …." However, the blonde trailed off.

Kakashi a bit startled by the blonde's confession. But he just ignored it and continued with the washing. "What did you find?"

"A photo frame of the two of us by your bed. I remember we took that picture; that time was on my graduation day. What struck me odd was I seems can't find any other pictures around. Well, maybe you had it hidden somewhere."

Kakashi's hands worked at a slower pace in order to lower down the noise of the dish washing so he could get a better access in listening to Naruto's words as the blonde's voice appears to be lowering down. "So you're thinking of looking over some nostalgia that could remind you of old days?"

Naruto let out a small laugh. "No … that's not what I meant. Apparently, I was just looking for some clothes I can wear for tonight when I saw that photo."

"And … what do you have in mind now? Otherwise you won't rise up the matter."

"Am I that important to you?"

Kakashi froze on what he's doing.

"I mean, you're going through all these troubles on helping me out when I didn't even ask you to. Giving me this tracking device as if to ensure my safety and whereabouts."

While saying this, Naruto took a hold on some kind of a square shaped metal with the size of his thumb hooked by a piece of silver chain around his neck. That square thing claimed to be a tracking device with someone working at the central tracking on every movement he takes. It was given by Kakashi this morning in case if something happen. It is not that they wanted something to happen but just needed somehow to be prepared.

After quite a moment, Kakashi continued with his dishes. "You don't have to think hard about it, ok. And you don't have to worry so much. I'm just helping a friend. Is that so wrong?"

A light smile formed on Naruto's lips. "Guess what! I've found another thing!"

"Hmmm..?"

"Brokeback Mountain!"

A sound of plates clamped together could be heard from the direction of the sink. Kakashi's heart pounded a little faster than usual. He was somewhat nervous. _: Why am I so nervous about:_

"I've watched that CD!" Naruto chirped in excitement. "Hmmm … kinda interesting movie … I didn't know you had an interest on some gay movies. And you had it hidden too."

Kakashi stopped his washing entirely and turned to face the blonde who had a wide teasing grin planted on his face. He tried to find some suitable words to react on that blonde's statement. Obviously, he failed.

Naruto did not wait for the man to answer him. "Want to see it again, 'together'?"

Kakashi blushed.

Naruto grinned even wider.

They stared at each other in silent. A clock ticking could be heard somewhere.

After three minutes and twenty-five seconds later, Kakashi had spoken. "Are you purposely teasing me?"

"Nope."

"Then what's with that grin that never fades from your face?"

Naruto laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to hold on to his stomach as if it hurts.

:_:This is so embarrassing_: Kakashi took a step forward.

Naruto had noticed and moved his feet as if about to run.

Kakashi took another step forward but this time he kept his pace on nearing the blonde. As by reflect, Naruto rose from his seat and ran towards the living room. The man trailed behind.

Naruto stopped by the living room couch and faced Kakashi. Kakashi too had put a stop to his chasing.

"What's in your mind, Naruto?"

"Err … I'm not sure…" Naruto still have that teasing expression on his face. "That you're 'gay' maybe?"

_:That's it!._.: "I'm watching it doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"Oh really? Why did you hide it then? Why didn't you just throw it away if it's disgusts you?"

"It didn't disgusts me."

"So you've liked it."

_:Why you …_.: In a flash, Kakashi jumped onto the couch which startled the blonde by the sudden action. Naruto quickly turned and ran towards the open balcony. Ooopss … big mistake!

Naruto quickly turned to find another way to run but only to find himself face to face with the man who had been chasing him. The blonde waved his both hands in front of that man.

"Ok! Ok!' Naruto surrendered although he did not even sure what he surrendered for. "Sheesh! Why do you have to be so fussy about? It's just a movie!"

"It's your thoughts that I'm concerned about!"

"Why? Are you scared that I might tell the whole world?" _:Hmmm… That's not a bad idea_:

The man being asked kept his silent. Instead, he stepped a little closer until their faces merely inches from each other. Kakashi stared deeply into the blonde's eyes. He did not know why but being closer to that blonde made his blood rushing to his heart. He found difficulties in his breathing. _: What am I doing? Pull back! Pull back! _:

Naruto shuddered by the closeness of their bodies. His mouth went dry. He returned the man's stare.

Kakashi tentatively slipped his both hands under each of the blonde's arm and rested them on the balcony rail behind. He moved his face closer and lightly touched his lips to the others but pulled back a second later. He studied the boy's expression.

Naruto seemed a little lost by that touch. His breathing a bit heavier as his heart beats faster. :_:What is he doing?_..:

Seeing that Naruto did not react to his action just now, Kakashi leaned his body closer closing the gap between them and claimed that waiting lips to his own. Seconds later, wait, make it minutes later, he let loose of his kissing and started doing some nipping and nibbling to that blonde's lips as if he was just testing the other.

Naruto on the other hand were still lost in thoughts, unable to believe that the man was kissing him. _:He's kissing me! Oh my god! Kakashi's kissing me!.._:

When he noticed that the blonde still did not respond, Kakashi slightly pulled back some inches and stared at the blonde in the eyes. "What is it? Don't you like it? I'll stop …"

"No! Don't!" Naruto quickly tugged on the man's shoulder and hold on to the man's neck tightly. He captured that man's lips as if that's the moment he had been waiting for. Rough and hard. _:Aahhh … His lips so soft. Why does he have to hide them under that mask, anyway?..:_

Kakashi let go of the balcony rail, wrapped his arms tightly to the blonde's waist and pulled them together as close as he could. He let his tongue trace the inside Naruto's mouth, teasing the roof and running lightly over the boy's tongue. They kissed and moaned like there's no tomorrow. They exchanged their taste and scent for quite a moment when a loud polyphonic song was heard from inside the living room. Kakashi's mobile was playing the song 'Yeah!' by Usher. Someone was calling him.

_:Oh shit! Who could that be.._: Kakashi abruptly let go of his captive lips and turned his head towards the living room.

"Don't answer that …" Naruto was breathing heavily, lacking some oxygen from their kissing. His voice sounded almost pleading.

Kakashi just smiled. "I have to. Who knows, might be some important call from the central." With that statement, he left Naruto by the balcony that had a little disappointment on his face.

"Yup! Kakashi's here!"

"Yo Boss! Get a room will ya! Do you want to let the whole world to know that you're in love?" Came a giggling from the other line.

_:What the hell …_: Kakashi eyebrows furrowed. "Genma! Don't you have other things to do than peeking on other people's life affair?"

"Hey! I just drove by your front road from work." Genma could not stop his giggling. "Thought I might take a peek at your block checking if anything's wrong. Never thought I can see more …"

_:Oh! Crap!_: "Is there anything else, Lieutenant Genma?"

"Errr … no …"

"Well then … thank you and good night." Kakashi shut off his mobile.

He stood still at his spot and looked over at Naruto by the balcony.

"Who's that?" The blonde asked.

"Oh. It's Genma. He's just checking."

_:So what now?_..: "I think we'd better get to sleep." Kakashi moved over to the glass door of the balcony while motioning Naruto to get inside. The blonde complied.

"But it's still early." Naruto sounded whining. "Don't you wanna watch TV or do something else?"

"I … I've some work to do." Kakashi did not sure what to say. Somehow, he just had to get to his own room and think of something over. "I'm sorry. I just need to accomplish something."

"Oh ok!" Naruto replied. He walked to his own room. "And I just finish my reading of Icha Icha novel that I found in your room. What an interesting book!" He winked at Kakashi, disappeared into his room and closed the door behind.

Kakashi blinked. _:That brat! Does he always tease people like that?.._: A while later, his lips curved to form a soft smile. Something tells him that this is going to be one hell of a memorable line of his investigation history. He then moved, switching off the light before retreating to his own room.

Naruto on the other hand, took his time pondering while lying on his bed. He was hugging tightly to his pillow while his finger trailed over his lips remembering the feeling of being touched by the man's lips. He darted out his tongue, licking his lips as if to relish every scent left by that man. He then sprawled over and darted his eyes on the ceiling. A wide smile crawled up to his face with such excitement. _:Oh god! I think I've fallen in love!.._:

* * *

Two pairs of eyes retreated from their spying after the lights of Kakashi's block were off completely. 

"So who do you think our first target will be?" A man with binoculars in his hand had asked. "Should we take the commissioner or should we take the boy?"

"You know for sure that we're targeting the brat!" The other man being asked, replied. He shoved his glasses up his nose. "Unless the man starts being a big threat to us, then we'll take them both."

"Yeah. I'd rather we take the boy first." The man with binocular smiled; never take his eyes off the condo balcony where Kakashi and Naruto had had their intimate moment a while ago. He licked his lips. "He looks delicious."

"Will you put our job first before your lust, Kisame? You'll jeopardize our mission!"

"Hey! Hey! Kabuto. I'm not called Shark man for nothing. Of course, our job comes first. Then you know what'll happen next. A man's got to do what a man's got to do."

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "We'll head back to Itachi first and wait for his next instruction." He started the car's engine and drove to where their boss was anxiously waiting for their report.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N :** So ... do a little bit of countdown for the next chapter as both chaps still in the hands of the BETA ... i hope she'll be alright for reading my corrupted grammars and fics ... _


	7. Case 7

_**IF TOMORROW COMES**_

**_Summary:_**Kakashi's a police commissioner, Naruto's in jail …. Slight Yaoi, Shounen-ai, M/M.

**_Pairing:_**KakaNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: This is YAOI.

**_A/N:_**Wokeh … Here's the next case. I know it's kinda slow and complicated and not much action in it … but it's a police story and every mystery has to be solved. (that's if it ever been solved … LOL) Happy reading.

**_P/S :_**I'd like to express my gratitude to Gothic Kacie for the BETAing. Not forgetting whitereflection17 for her first 3 chaps BETAing.

* * *

_**Case 7**_

An anxious looking woman sat munching on some peanuts haphazardly like was no more stock left in store. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and had already changed her legs crossing position for a hundredth time until this moment. Her mind was scarcely to stay at ease from what she just heard from the police officer at the SPD this morning.

_Orochimaru's dead and Naruto was behind all this? Damn! What did I miss?!_

"Do you want some more peanuts, madam?" A sweet female voice barely heard to the woman's ears.

"What?" Tsunade startled by that voice, which she thought was irritably distracting her thinking. She turned murderously to where the voice came from.

An airhostess was blinking nervously by the murderous look that could kill her instantly if she speaks any further. Nonetheless, she continued. "Err … so-sorry for disturbing you, madam. I see that your peanut case is empty. I was wondering if you'd like some more…" Somehow, the airhostess managed to force a sweet smile on her face.

Tsunade suddenly felt sorry for the lady and eventually asked for more peanuts. At least chewing on something would help easing down her anxiousness over the things she just happened to know.

Right after she heard about the news of the murder case plus Naruto resignation from the police force, she had bought the earliest flight ticket home for her and her secretary. The rest of the group trip members will have to take care of their problems later. She had to get home as soon as possible and find out what the hell is going on. And the first person who she had in mind to answer her was the commissioner. _Damn Kakashi..._

While having her mouth filled with peanuts being munched, Tsunade peered over to her left shoulder to have a look at a dull looking young lady in her early twenties who had been all the time sitting in silence. That young lady had been constantly staring out of the airplane window and somewhat lost in thoughts.

Tsunade sighed. _Poor Sakura…_

* * *

_**9:30 am Monday morning.**_

_Aahhh! I hate Mondays!_ A man was sighing.

Kakashi was sitting at his desk roaming over some criminal files that were dumped onto his desk during his absence for the past few days. Those few days he had spenthis time with Naruto at home, playing video games, watching TV and movies, talking and eating and other things you could have expected people would do during their free time. Of course, it was a free time for Naruto but to the commissioner, he was still on his job investigating on the current case and gathers as many information a he could from the world outside.

_Clues! I need more clues! Why hadn't anybody showed up and provide some useful info and data?_For the first time in his career, Kakashi was clueless. This case somehow had no starting and no ending. Seemedlike the chain of clues just vanished in thin air and all the blame was pointed to Naruto. Each and everyone who was working on that murder night had an alibi except for Naruto who had been working alone few stories below from the dead man's office. New info from the autopsy, Orochimaru had been drugged before been stabbed behind his back.

_If Naruto would want to kill that man, he should have just shot him in the head and the man will be dead in no time. Errr … provided if Naruto still possess his gun… _Kakashi was wondering.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Enter!" Without shifting his gaze away from the file he was studying, Kakashi had commended.

Kiba was the first person to emerged, followed by a red head guy and an ever so boring face young guy.

"Sir! Gaara-sama and his lawyer wish to see you and he meant now." Kiba stated, stood himself in front of the commissioner's desk. The two visitors who were with him had comfortably seated themselves on the couch located a few feet away from the desk. Kiba scratched his head. "They insisted on barging into your office, Sir. Do you want me to do something?"

Kakashi froze from what he was doing. He shifted his attention to the two uninvited visitors. _Now? How dare the redhead to come unannounced. Doesn't matter, I can just chase them away if I want to…_ Nevertheless, Kakashi forced a dry smile on his lips and waved to Gaara. "Good morning Gaara-san…"

But the redhead just ignored him while having his both arms folded on his chest. His attention focused on the many files on the commissioner's desk.

_Huh! Such a spoil brat! Naruto would like be living in hell if he were to be with the redhead_: Kakashi had thought. He then whispered to Kiba. "Does he know?"

Kiba whispered back. "Yeap! He came on his attempt to persuade and to bail Naruto out. But the warden had informed him the truth."

The commissioner sighed. He signaled Kiba to leave. The officer complied.

Kakashi leaned himself to the back of his chair. "What can I do for you Gaara, since you've come so early in the morning that might have been something very important you needed to attend to?" Kakashi tried to be friendly although he was aware that the redhead could blurted out any moment. He did not dare to look at Shikamaru. Not that he was scared, but he just had to maintain his decentness.

"Oh cut the crap, you know what I came here for Mr. Commissioner!" Yeap, he blurted out. Gaara glared at the masked man. His face reddened with anger. "What's the meaning of this? Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi did not answer the redhead but instead he shifted his gaze towards the lawyer. Shikamaru returned the look with thousands of question marks shot through his gaze.

"Why didn't you answer me, Kakashi-san?" Gaara insisted on knowing. "Are you hiding him somewhere?"

Bingo! Kakashi felt his blood rushing to his spine. He locked his gaze with Gaara. "Why would you think that way? Why on earth would I wanna do that?"

Gaara paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "So where the hell is he now?"

"I don't think I should tell you anything of his whereabouts. He'll be safe wherever he may be for the time being."

Gaara allowed himself to smile. "So you too think he's innocent?" He felt a little relief as matter of fact.

Kakashi just smiled under his mask in respond to Gaara's statement. "Gaara san … I think you'd just better leave this case to the police to handle. For now we may assume that Naruto is innocent. And you don't have to waste your money on bailing him out."

_Aaarrgghhh! There goes my fortune money!!_ Shikamaru's inner self suddenly screamed. "But he still needs to go on a trial and a lawyer might be some help to him." He calmly stated with a meaningful look on his face. _Damn Kakashi!_

"He's right. Naruto needs a lawyer." Gaara added. "And I want him to be defended by MY lawyer."

"Yeah. Sure." Kakashi had assured. "He'll get a lawyer when the time has come."

Shikamaru's inner self danced in victory_. Thank goodness!!_

"Can I see him?" Gaara inquired.

"For the time being, I don't think it's appropriate for anybody to see him." Kakashi spoke in a tone as descent as possible. "You don't have to worry. He's safe and sound."

Somehow, Gaara could not accept the fact. "You don't have the right to hide him. He's out now and he's free to see or speak with anybody especially to his soon-to-be-lawyer!"

_Yeah! Right! I'm HIS lawyer and he's MY fortune! _Shikamaru had thought.

"I'm sorry Gaara-san. But that's an order." The commissioner shortly stated.

"Whose order?" Gaara was fully aware that the order must have came from Kakashi but he just had to ask.

"Mine." The commissioner calmly replied. _Huh! Do I have the guts to answer that to the iron lady herself?_ His inner self nervously chuckled.

A loud knocking, no, make it a loud banging from outside the door interrupted their conversation. And before he could answer, the door swung open with a loud bang to the wall behind.

_Speak of the devil! _Kakashi's eyes widened.

An angry looking woman was standing by the opening and she looked like someone who would kill anybody who stands in her way. Behind her was a gloomy looking young lady stood beside a tired curious looking old man. Behind them was Kiba who was haphazardly jumping up and down while frantically waving both hands in the air trying to send a message to Kakashi inside the room that the iron lady had come. Or was it too late?

"KAKASHI!" The iron lady; that's what people of Konohagakure likes to call her for her strong iron will power and strong personality; stomped into the room ignoring the other visitors and stood herself in front of the commissioner's desk. She slammed both of her hands on the desk surface and spoke to the top of her lungs. "What is the meaning of this?! Why didn't you tell us about the case?! Why didn't you tell ME?!"

A shocked expression crossed the commissioner's face. Truthfully, he was not totally prepared for this; to have faced the woman who was now raging with fire before him. He just unblinkingly stared at her, to find suitable words to answer her or rather how to twist the fact around.

Kakashi stole a glance at that gloomy looking young lady. _Sakura must be heartbroken by now_... He then turned his glance to the old man. _: What's Jiraiya thinking now?_ :

Jiraiya stepped forward, put his hand on his mad-like-hell wife's shoulder in order to soothe her down. "Honey. Will you keep your voice down a little? You're attracting people to listen to our conversation here."

"To hell with them!!" Tsunade yelled but still locked her glare at the commissioner. "I don't care if the world heard us. I just want to know the truth! And I want to know it now! Kakashi! ANSWER ME!!"

Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed. He knew this would happen. "Forgive me Tsunade-sama for not letting you know about the case. I actually intended to keep the matters in low profile; as low as possible until I solve the case. I hope you'll understand the situation here as this matter involves one of the biggest investor in business of Konoha…"

"And you think my grandson is not important too?" Tsunade cut off still in her high voice tone.

"Because he thinks Naruto's that important, he had kept all these confidentially." Jiraiya replied on Kakashi's behalf. "If the news should have spread all over Konoha and your grandson was the main title of the morning news every day, how would you feel?"

Tsunade inner self flinched. Her temper slightly faded. Her husband made his point there. She folded her arms over her chest. "So where is he now?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin. His eyes darted towards his guests at the couch who were already on their feet right now. Gaara and his lawyer stepped forward, nearing to the commissioner's desk and stopped beside the mayor's wife.

"Yeah… I hope you won't mind telling us where Naruto is." Gaara asked. "I'm sure everybody in this room was anxiously wanted to know the truth."

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. She averted her attention to the person who spoke next to her. "Who are you?"

Gaara gave his sweetest smile to the iron lady. He felt proud to have met the guardians of Naruto. He made a mental note to try his best to impress them both. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure. I'm a very close friend of Naruto back in Suna and I'm …."

"Wait! I don't wanna hear this." Tsunade doesn't look interested. Gaara twitched. She turned her focus back to the commissioner. "Now tell me where the hell is he…?"

Kakashi was about to open his mouth in response to the question when he was cut off;

"But wait! " Tsunade halted Kakashi from speaking any further then turned to face the redhead once again. "Hey! I know you, Sabaku no Gaara. You're the son of Suna's mayor."

Gaara politely bowed and smiled proudly.

Tsunade stared at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here? Do you know Naruto? How did you know him? What relationship that you have with him?"

"Well … I first met him at Suna when he's handling a case at my side over there. Since then, we became friends. Very 'close' friends." Gaara pressed on the word 'close' assuming that the iron lady would understand what he meant. "I've heard about the case and hurriedly flew myself here to Konoha on my attempt of helping him out and…"

"No, wait! I don't have time for this!" Tsunade waved her hand. She averted her attention back to Kakashi, again.

Gaara twitched even more.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Jiraiya slapped his forehead.

Kakashi shook his head.

Sakura's expression, unreadable.

"Now answer me, Kakashi!" She tried to make herself calm knowing her heart was about to explode.

"He's with me now!" Kakashi finally answered. "He had been staying with me all this while after his release."

Now everyone except the commissioner had the same expression on their face, astonishment. The room became completely silent. Only a clock ticking could be heard somewhere.

"But he's still under custody and under my probation." Kakashi broke the silent a while later. "So all the decision making will be through me and under my supervision."

"What?" Tsunade and Gaara spoke in unison. They exchanged look at each other for a while and returned their glare at the commissioner.

"You heard me." Kakashi calmly stated.

"Are you saying that we have to get your permission in order to see Naruto?" Tsunade sarcastically asked. "Or perhaps we won't have a chance to see him at all?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not forbidding anybody to see him. Only that whatever decision you may want to decide will have to go through me."

Tsunade twitched. She brought her attention to her husband next to her. "What do you say, Jiraiya? He's your best friend but yet you didn't even know about this case. Will you say anything, or just stay quiet like that?"

Jiraiya answered her with a yawn, which brought a frown to his wife's face. He was a bit sleepy at this moment because of lacked of sleep, listening to his wife nagging and babbling all night long about Naruto.

"I don't want to say anything about this." Jiraiya's reply shocked his wife. "Kakashi's just doing his job. Just let him do what he's supposed to do. I think this is best for our lit0tle brat too. I'll leave everything to you, Kakashi."

Jiraiya winked at Kakashi who just quieted himself in his seat. The man then nodded.

"You're saying like you don't care about 'him'!" Tsunade flared with anger once again. "I don't …"

The iron lady's words were put on hold when a soft cry was heard and it came from Sakura. "I hope Naruto-kun will all be alright. This must be very hard on him."

Everyone averted their eyes to the girl who was sobbing softly. Tsunade's anger had soothed down a bit upon seeing her beloved secretary and soon-to-be granddaughter-in-law in such condition. She slung her arm around the girl's shoulder as if trying to comfort her.

"He's gonna be okay." Tsunade said, lightly shook the girl. "He's a strong man. I'm sure he can handle this easily. And you don't have to worry about the engagement. I bet he's innocent and we'll talk about that later on once the case is solved. Okay?"

Sakura just nodded. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

Gaara was a bit curious to have heard the word 'engagement'. "Whose engagement?"

Tsunade turned to the redhead who had just asked. "Oh. Yeah. Since you claimed that you're Naruto's best friend, might as well I tell you this. We are arranging Naruto and Sakura's engagement. I thought of holding the occasion by the end of this month but since 'this' had happened, looks like we'll have to postpone it."

As if an electric shock struck through his brain, Gaara startled. "Naruto's engagement? He never mention about this to me before."

_Oh my god!!_ Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. _This_ _is gonna be one hell of a drama series. Just so troublesome..._

"As a matter of fact, he never knew about this." Tsunade had said.

"He never knew?" It caught Gaara by surprise. "He didn't know about his own engagement? And it's because 'you' have just arranged it?"

"Yes! He'll just have to comply with it. Any problem with that?" Tsunade sounded a bit irritated.

"Yeah. You can't just arrange one's engagement or marriage without his or her permission!"

"Naruto and Sakura had been friends since childhood. And I bet my grandson would have liked her very much. I'm sure he won't object to this arrangement." Added another thirty five percent to Tsunade's irritation.

"But I object!" Gaara boldly snapped. "What makes you so certain that he will agree to 'your' arrangement?"

Tsunade twitched. _Why you such a proud-ignorant-self-centered-thick-headed brat...!_ Her irritation had increased to eighty percent now.

Jiraiya shook his head. He was aware of her wife's hot headedness. The boy just did not know whom he was dealing with. "Honey! That's enough! We don't wanna create another scene here in this office. We'll have to respect others. Especially the 'law'?"

"Someone should teach this brat some manners!" The wife has no intention on giving up. "How dare he talk to me like that! Naruto's my grandson. I know what's best for him! Think you know Naruto better than me?"

Gaara was about to respond to that woman's statement when the commissioner spoke after a long moment of silence.

"Will you two just give up?" Kakashi felt like a drum was been playing inside his head. An aspirin could be some use right now. "A personal matter should not be allowed to be discussed in here. I hope you'll understand. As I remember correctly, we're discussing Naruto's case just now."

Before anybody else could speak of their mind, the commissioner continued. "If you all want to see Naruto, I will arrange it for you. I'll talk to him first and find the right time for you to meet him…"

"Why not now?" Tsunade had calmed down but her urge still forced on her.

"You can't." Kakashi answered. "He's not at home right now. He said he wanted to go 'somewhere' this morning to settle something and he didn't have a mobile with him so I can't get through to him now to set the time for you to meet him at this moment. And I don't want you all to go and find him yourself either."

Apparently, Kakashi did not want to make things hard for Naruto. With the current state that he was in, it must be hell to have added all these people into this matter. Especially after seeing what had happened just now. He decided to talk to Naruto first and let Naruto decide on his own.

"Alright. I agree." Gaara had finally decided. "I'll wait for your next order, Mr. Commissioner."

Tsunade ogled at the redhead. _Huh! Being proud, aren't you, brat?_ She then sighed. "I'll wait for you to inform me for the next meeting, Kakashi. And I'd like to remind you, let me be the 'first' to see him!"

"Sure. Whatever you say, madam." Kakashi waved his hands. "I'll remember that." He just could not wait for everybody to scram out from his room so he could get his little peace of Monday morning.

"Aaahhhh … that's more like it." Jiraiya slung his arm over his wife's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I knew you'd come to your senses. Now, let's go and have our breakfast. I'm starving."

While Jiraiya dragged his wife away intending to leave the room, Tsunade grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged the poor girl along with her.

"Sakura. After breakfast, you will come with me to the facial center. I need my Botox treatment. I can feel wrinkles starting to invade my face." Tsunade said while rubbing her forehead. Her husband just rolled his eyes.

After the three had left, Gaara turned on his heels and started to leave the office too. Shikamaru on the other hand had taken his time staring at the commissioner with a meaningful look.

Kakashi did not say a word. Instead, he just waved his hand in sign of guiltiness and said that he was sorry.

When the room became silent with only the presence of the commissioner, Kakashi leaned his back to his chair and sighed in relief. Naruto must be living in hell if he chose to live with any of them. Or maybe he won't, if he marries Sakura. But then again, Tsunade will always stick her nose into their marriage life.

Kakashi threw his gaze outside his office window.

_What **has **Naruto been doing at the bank right now?

* * *

_

Naruto stood outside the entrance to the Bank of Konoha. He hesitated on entering the bank at first but later allowed himself to step into the bank lobby. The bank was crowded with people doing their debit and credit businesses while the staff were busy doing their daily job dealing with clients.

He stood in middle, had his eyes roamed around the lobby area without particularly looking for something. Actually, he was not so sure himself on what he was doing here or why the heck he even was here to begin with. He had no money or business to do with the Bank of Konoha. All he remembered, Orochimaru had given him a list of a combination number for a certain safety box right here in this bank which was put under his name some time ago two weeks before the man died. What struck him odd was he did not recall of going to this bank opening any safety box before. He thought Orochimaru was just kidding him so he had just ignored the fact. But today, he had come to assure what he had received from the dead man.

Naruto walked to a desk situated at the lobby corner to where a thin, tall good-looking young man dressed neatly in coat was busying himself on the phone. He took a sit on an empty chair in front of the man's desk. He noticed the man's desk is the only spot, which had not occupied by customer amongst of all four of them so he decided to approach him.

_Tatsuki Katsuhiro_ Naruto was reading the name plate on the desk. _This must be the guy's name._

"Good morning, sir!'

Naruto startled. He shifted his gaze to the man in front. "Oh. Hi! Morning!" He grinned.

"What can I do for you, sir?" The man asked with the brightest smile on his face.

"Err … well … I …" Naruto did not sure what he was going to say next. "I was hoping to check on something…" However, he trailed off.

The man in front raised his eyebrow. "Yesss ….?"

"Err …" Naruto scratched at the back of his head. "Can you check for me whether there is a safety box was put under my name, lets say … about a month ago?"

The man stared at the blonde with a questioning look. Nonetheless, he then shifted his gaze onto the computer screen in front of him. "May I have your ID, sir?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." Naruto took his ID out from his pocket and handed it over to the man. "Here it is."

"Wait a moment, sir. This will take a minute." The man assured.

A minute later, an unbelievable expression crossed the man's face. He took turn staring at his computer screen, next at Naruto's ID and later at the blonde himself and back to his computer screen.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked when he noticed the man was flustering.

"Err … no sir … nothing is wrong, … ehh … Uzumaki Naruto-san …"

"Please. Just call me Naruto."

"Oh yes. Naruto-san …" The man nodded and returned the ID to the owner. "And you can call me Tatsuki." He smiled and gazed back to the computer screen. "According to our record here, Orochimaru-sama had opened a safety box joint account with your name, sir. Only that I remember you're not present on that day as I was the one who had attended to his need."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes widened, astonished. _Why would he wanna do that?_

"I'm sorry for what had happened to him, sir." Tatsuki stated his condolences. His face showed a sign of concern. "He must be very important to you. You must be at a great lost of loosing someone who cares about you. Would you like to check on the safety box, sir? He must have left something very important to you as if he knew his 'time' was about to come."

Naruto was curious. Nonetheless, he did not say a word. _What would it be?_ He then smiled. "Certainly. Lead me the way."

Tatsuki wrote something on a piece of paper; rose from his seat and motioned Naruto to follow him. The blonde was ushered to a secured door, entered into a room which held two vaults to the left and right side of the room. A man in grey uniform was on guard. Tatsuki opened the vault to his left then entered. The blonde followed.

The room held hundreds of safety boxes with different kind of sizes. Those boxes must have contained some high valuable things or important documents to be kept safe from the outside world. Naruto was then led to a section, which he assumed to be the biggest size of safety box one could rent. They eventually stopped at the end of the room and Tatsuki pointed to a 30 X 6 inches box with the number 5513D on it.

"Here you go, sir. You have the number, right?" Tatsuki had asked.

"Yeah. I have..." Naruto shortly answered.

"Then take your time, sir." Tatsuki was about to leave. "When you're done, inform the guard and he'll lead you out. Anything else I can help you, sir?"

"No. That's all." Naruto had said although he had no idea what to do next with the box. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." With that statement, Tatsuki left the room.

Naruto studied the safety box that Orochimaru had told him about. The box was located on the fifth row from the other boxes below and it was the same level as the blonde's waist which makes it easier to access. A round safety lock with numbers was attached to the middle of the box and a round metal ring was hooked above it. He knelt down and studied the lock.

_Okay. How should I do this?_ He recalled the number Orochimaru had given him.

_Nine to the right ..._ The lock was turned to the right until it's pointed to the number '9'. A 'tick' was heard.

_Next … Six to the left ..._ The lock was then turned to the left.

He continued with the rest of the numbers he recalled and a while later the safety box had been opened successfully. He rose to his feet to look at whatever it may be inside the box.

"What the hell …" Naruto spoke a little too loud. He pulled out a pile of A4-size-pink-thick papers from inside the box and brought it closer to feed his eyes. "So this is what Orochimaru had been hiding? Some bonds with a value of five hundred thousand yen each. And there're …" Naruto counted the papers. "All forty pieces of them. That makes the bonds worth twenty million ryo! Wow!"

He searched for more but there was nothing else to find. Orochimaru had been keeping only the bonds. _But why the heck did he want to have a safety box under my name? What is his purpose?_

After moments of thinking that leads to no end, Naruto decided to put aside the matter first. He would decide on what to do later. He placed the bonds back into the box, had it locked and marched out from the vault. Before he left the bank, he thanked Tatsuki and promised to come back later.

While walking on the street, his mind kept wondering around whatever had happened recently. He tried to connect incident after incident that could lead to a conclusion and the answer behind Orochimaru's death. Well, not that he really cares for the man but his life is almost over because of that damn murder case.

Suddenly without warning, a black minivan abruptly stopped in front of him with a loud screech. The back door opened and two men in black suits emerged.

Naruto had immediately assumed that he was the target as seeing the men were approaching him. He, who had learned martial arts back in the police academy thought that this was the best time to practice them. But then, he had to put those thoughts away when the men were pointing guns at him. Naruto was forced to surrender and followed the men into the minivan. He was seated next to someone who was very familiar to him.

"Hello … Naruto-kuuun … long time no see."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kabuto?"

_Oh, shit!!

* * *

_

_**7:30 pm; the same day.**_

Kakashi was curious to see the lights of his house are still off although darkness had surrounded the area. He unlocked the door, entered and switched on the lights.

_Where the heck could Naruto be?_ He looked around. _He should be home by now. Had anything happen to him?_

Suddenly he flinched. He quickly took out his mobile and dialed a number.

"Genma!"

"Yes. Boss!"

"Since you're still at the office, could you do me a favor? Please trace Naruto for me?"

_**TBC

* * *

**_

**_A/N:_** _Okay … for those who had reach to this level, come on guys! Don't you have anything to say here? Did I lack any info or missing any plot that should be revealed till now (logically)? _


	8. Case 8

_**IF TOMORROW COMES**_

**_Summary_**: Kakashi's a police commissioner, Naruto's in jail …. Slight Yaoi, Shounen-ai, M/M.

**_Pairing_**: KakaNaru

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: This is YAOI.

**_A/N: _**So here I am, another case. No more interrogation and no more investigation. Hence, Naruto's suffering is about to end. … or maybe not when he's back into his own life. What will happen to Shikamaru's fortune? Gaara found someone? Who might that be? Aaahhh… that would be in the next chapter onwards … Anyway … Happy reading …

**_P/S :_** I'd like to express my gratitude to Gothic Kacie for the BETAing. Not forgetting whitereflection17 for her first 3 chaps BETAing.

* * *

_**Case 8**_

The minivan parked in front of a dull looking mansion which Naruto had never seen before. He had obediently followed Kabuto who had held him captive a while ago into the house, walked up the stairs, and entered into some sort of a conference-like room where a certain man had been longingly waiting for them.

_I know him. He's Uchiha Itachi! Sasuke's elder brother! What's he got to do with all this?_ Naruto had thought. His eyes lurked around the room to see if he can spot Sasuke who had mysteriously disappeared four years ago without any particular reason. To no avail, he could only saw Itachi.

The blonde was seated to a wooden chair in front of the said man with a wooden table in between them. Kabuto on the other hand just stood beside him while leaning his ass at the edge of the table.

"Hello Naruto!" Itachi greeted with a calm expression on his face. "You must be wondering why you were brought here as …"

The door to the room suddenly slammed open interrupting Itachi in his talking. "So, the 'beauty' has finally arrived! Come on, let me see him! Let me see him!"

Kabuto and Itachi rolled their eyes. "Don't you ever knock?" Kabuto irritably asked.

The man who was completely a stranger to Naruto appeared beside him and had his eyes studying him all over, up and down as if he was thinking about 'eating' him. The man then cupped the blonde's chin and looked closely into the blonde's eyes. He licked his lips hungrily.

Naruto was stunned by the man's action but then abruptly snapped the man's hand away. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Take your hands off of me!"

"Ooohhh …. " The man rubbed his own chin. "Playing 'hard to get' ehhh...? I like that."

"Kisame! Will you just stop that? You're scaring him! We don't want our guest to feel uncomfortable here." Itachi said like he was talking to a kid. "Please. Treat him nicely, will ya?"

Kisame had sulked. Naruto felt he was going to throw up in disgust seeing the face of Kisame sulking. _Eeeerrrgghh! Such an ugly face!_

"Now, Naruto-kuuunn …" Itachi turned his focus to the blonde. "I'll just go straight to the point." He then darted his eyes to Kabuto.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. He pushed his glasses up. _Why do I always have to do the talking around here?_

"What were you doing at the bank this morning, Naruto?" The man began his talk.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. _Have they noticed anything?_ "That's none of your business!"

Kabuto snorted. "You must be wondering why we're asking you this. Well, I'll just be frank. It's all about Orochimaru. He must have given you something. And it must have got to do with you going to the bank this morning."

_So, Kabuto really did know something. Had he been chasing me all this while?_ "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Just spit it out, brat! I don't like delaying times around here."

"I'm not gonna talk when there's nothing to talk about!"

"Of course you will."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know a thing, you jerk! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I'm 'his' right-handed man, have you forgotten that? I knew everything 'he' did. And you know what I mean…."

"Then why the hell are you looking for ME?!"

"Because you're hiding something that we're looking for."

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "I've told you I know nothing. What I know is I'm being held custody because of 'his' murder case." Suddenly he caught something in his mind and smiled cunningly at Itachi. "Say… You don't have anything to do with his murder, do you?"

Itachi who was watching him in silent, smirked. Even though he did not say a thing, Naruto could have guessed that the people in this room excluding him were all behind Orochimaru's death all along. And they had perfectly gotten his ass in taking all the blame.

Naruto rose from his seat. His face covered with anger. "YOU! You're the one who's responsible for all this!!"

Suddenly he moaned in pain when a fist had made its way to his stomach and it came from Kabuto. The blonde flopped back to his sit.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy will, ya? You're gonna hurt him." Kisame shot Kabuto.

"To hell with me being easy on him!" Kabuto shot back. He grabbed on the blonde's front shirt. "Don't talk in riddles, Naruto. Just tell us, Where is it? Where're the bonds?"

_The bonds? So this was all about the bonds. But why does the man have to be dead anyway. _Naruto had thought: "I know nothing about the bonds!"

"Then why were you at the bank this morning?"

"I can go wherever I want! That's none of your business!"

The now irritated Kabuto threw another punch but this time at the blonde's face. Naruto felt a little dizzy. The man surely is strong. But Naruto was not going to stay still. He thought a martial arts practice could be useful at this moment. His right hand formed a fist and immediately he had it swung in the air in an attempt to hit Kabuto in the face. But unfortunately for him, Kabuto had seen it coming and efficiently ducked his head. The punch missed its target.

Kabuto acted fast. He lifted his left knee and hit it at Naruto's stomach once again. He wasn't finish there. He took advantage of the blonde bending down holding onto his stomach by elbowing the blonde on the neck. Naruto's face hit the table surface with a loud thud. He moaned in pain. A tight grip made contact with his hair and his face was lifted up to face the man who had been torturing him.

_:hit! He's faster than me!_ That was all Naruto could think of right now. His vision blurred. Suddenly he felt a warm liquid flowed down from his nose. He reached out his finger to touch it. His nose was bleeding!

"Don't mess with me, brat! You wouldn't want to know what else I could do to you." Kabuto had warned.

Itachi sighed. "I think you should just tell us the truth, Naruto. I can't stop him if he went berserk."

Naruto's laugh brought a scowl to Kabuto's face. "Huh! Like I care!"

_That's it!_ Kabuto lost his patience. He pulled the blonde by the hair and threw him along with the chair onto the floor. Naruto yelped as his back was in pain. He rolled over leaving the chair and was about to crawl away when a kick from Kabuto made contact with his stomach. Hard. Seconds later, came another kick. Harder.

Naruto coughed. His mouth spurted blood. While in pain, somehow, his brain managed to do a bit of thinking. _Should I tell them about the bonds? What will they do to me if I told them? _He gasped in silent when he realized something. _They had killed Orochimaru. They'll kill me too without holding back!_

Kisame moved on his attempt to stop Kabuto. "Hey! You're gonna …"

"Kisame!" Itachi called out. "Don't interfere!"

"B-but…!"

"No buts! Just stay where you are, or I won't even allow you to 'touch' him. Just let Kabuto do his job."

Kisame was about to speak further but froze by Itachi's murderous glare at him. He then walked away and seated himself at a nearby couch.

Kabuto squatted down to have a look at Naruto. "Now. Are you going to tell us or not?"

Naruto squinted trying to bear the terrible pain he felt in his stomach. He forced himself to speak. "What's with these bonds you're talking about? Why would you think they are with ME?!"

Kabuto sighed. "Those bonds are some shares Orochimaru group had with Konoha Hospital. A free share that can be cashed or claimed by any shareholder from the organization that had invested in them. I am one of the shareholders but Orochimaru had other intention in mind. I happened to know about his plan of getting hold of those bonds only for himself. Thus he had it hidden somewhere…."

"What it had got to do with me?" Naruto cut off in the middle. "I'm not even involved in this damn shareholders thing!!"

"I also happened to know that he had opened a joint safety box accounts here at The Bank of Konoha with your name. That's when I realized you must have something to do with all his secrets that he's been hiding from me. Do you know that he's been using you all this while?"

Naruto being asked did not answer but he was hoping the man would continue further.

"Orochimaru knew you're the grandson of Konoha's mayor. In addition to that, he had been nice to you and had offered you for a high rank position in his organization which in later he could use 'your' position on gaining more trust and more profit from Konoha people to invest in his group and Konoha shares. For a start, he has to gain your trust first. You know what I mean."

"But you killed him before he could fulfill his wish. Why would you want to do that?" Naruto had asked.

"That's because he's been neglecting ME!" Kabuto yelled to Naruto face. "Then again you must be wondering why you're the one who had been accused of murdering him. Well, let me tell you. It's because you're such an easy target to begin with. You were starting to get close to Orochimaru so we thought the accusation will be focused on you then people may think you're trying to overtake his place."

Naruto winced when Kabuto brutally gripped on his hair. "Enough of the talking! I'm sure you'd understand it by now. Naaahhh .. What's the point anyway? Now tell us!"

"I told you, I don't know a thing!" Naruto yelled at the man's face.

"You really are trying my patience, brat!" Kabuto rose to his feet still gripping tightly onto the blonde's hair. While he was holding onto it, he threw another kick to the blonde's stomach. Then came the second kick, the third and the forth.

"SPEAK! YOU FOOL!!"

Naruto was still holding onto his stubbornness for not telling them the truth about the bonds he had just discovered. But his mind was wondering whether he can bear the torturing until the end. Or perhaps, it will never end until he dies.

"Wait! Kabuto!"

Kabuto paused. He turned to face the voice. "Itachi sama… What's wrong?"

Itachi smiled. "Since he doesn't want to talk, how about if we use something or rather someone in order to make him talk?"

Naruto flinched. _Shit!!_

"Who do you have in mind, Itachi-sama?" Kabuto had asked.

"Just anybody! His guardians or his lover, perhaps?"

Worries covered the blonde's face. "Don't you ever dare to touch any of them!"

Kabuto laughed. "You still have the guts to threat us while in this condition? So pathetic!"

Naruto took a grip on Kabuto's hand intending to release the hand away from his head but the man made a sudden act by punching on the blonde's face. Naruto dropped to the floor. Later, unmoved.

"What the fuck!" Kabuto lightly kicked at the body which was lying still on the floor. "He passed out? Shit!"

Itachi and Kisame quickly came forward on nearing Kabuto.

"What? Is he dead?" A little disappointment on Kisame's face.

"He's not dead, you idiot!" Kabuto rolled his eyes. "He just fainted."

Kisame was upset. "Look what you've done! Now I can't …"

"Enough!" Itachi cut off.

Kisame snarled. Why is Itachi always cutting him off?

"Kisame! Carry him to a room and have him locked. We'll interrogate him later when he's come to his senses." Itachi had ordered. "To be safe, tie him up!" With that statement, Itachi left the room. Kabuto followed.

Kisame rubbed his both hands together while licking his lips. _You'll be staying in my room, brat!

* * *

_

"Why the hell didn't you tell me he's out of town?" Kakashi was flustered.

Genma who was busy working on the computer calmly stated. "Sorry boss! I thought you'd allow him to go that far. Otherwise, I should have come to you earlier."

Kakashi who was leaning against the wall of the control room sighed heavily. He rubbed his face as if he wants to wipe the wariness on his face away. "And I didn't expect he'd go that far either."

After receiving the news of Naruto's whereabouts, Kakashi rushed back to the police station and went straight to the control center to where Genma had been waiting for him while working on tracking the blonde.

_Darn Naruto! What the hell are you doing? You could at least let me know where you're going and what you're intending to do!_ Kakashi had thought.

"Yo boss! Take a look at this!" Genma called for the commissioner.

Kakashi walked towards to where Genma was sitting. He locked his gaze at the computer screen. "What did you find?"

Genma pointed his index finger to the red blinking dot on the screen. "The tracking result shows that he's at the west skirt of the city. The area spot is LOT PTD 125584…" However, he trailed off.

"Can you trace which or whose property that area belongs to?" Kakashi had inquired.

"Gimme a sec …" The officer being asked, immediately let his fingers do the working on the keyboard. He was now on his attempt accessing the server to where the major data of Konoha citizen being held.

A while later some data appeared on the screen. Two pairs of eyes widened as they read the data listed.

"That piece of land belongs to Uchiha Itachi?" Genma's jaw dropped. He scratched his cheek. "The boss of Akatsuki Organization? This group had almost slipped from my memory. Remember that we used to watch their movements awhile back? I thought they were gone for good. We gave up on watching them because of the lack of evidence needed to dragging them into court."

"This can't be … What would Naruto be doing there?" Kakashi's eyes still glued to the screen.

Genma rubbed his chin. He stole a glance over the commissioner. "Do you think that the brat knows anything about them? Or do you think that he has any connection with that organization?

"No. I don't think so. I didn't tell him anything about the group." Kakashi replied. "I thought the group wouldn't have any connection with the murder case that we're working on."

The officer smirked. "So this is what Naruto's been hiding from us."

Kakashi growled. "Don't make your own accusation. We have yet to find any proof on that."

Genma carefully rolled his eyes without his boss knowing. "Okay then. Do you think that the group comes back to continue with their illegal business here in this city?"

The commissioner rubbed his chin. "That could be of some possibilities. They've disappeared some time ago maybe because they had realized we were watching them. And when things had smoothed down a bit so they came back."

"So what should we do now, boss?"

Kakashi took a moment of thinking. He then sighed heavily. "I guess we should go investigate. Gather some of our men and get ready. Get Kiba and Shino too. I'll be going there as well. You'll brief them on how to get there but you'll be riding with me. Got that?"

"Yes sir!"

Within twenty minutes, the commissioner's car led four other police cars to the said place where they had discovered Naruto's location.

* * *

Naruto stirred his body with some difficulties. He opened his eyes and blinked. He tried to lift his head, but with a low moan, he let it drop back to the rug that covered the polished dark wooden floor. With his blurry vision, he tried to recognize his surrounds with the help of the dim light covers the room.

He was now in a room with a king size bed, a couch and a coffee table with a closet situated at the corner of the room near the door. Seems like a very comfortable room to live in but why the hell was he on the floor? And he had his hands all tied up. Only his legs were free. But he was not just going to lie on the floor and wait for something to happen or someone to rescue him. _Oh shit! Who will know that I'm here?_

He tried to lift his head and his upper body upwards but then fell back to the floor as a terrible pain shot through his stomach preventing him from doing so. He moaned loudly as the pain was killing him. That must be because of the continuous blows he received from Kabuto earlier. _Aaarrgghh … How can I move with all these pain? _"Trying to get on your feet, ehhh?" Said a voice by the open door. Kisame walked in with wide grin on his face. He then squatted down next to the blonde. "I've been waiting for you to wake. Had a nice sleep?"

"The hell I am! Untie me!" Naruto yelled at the man's face. "Why do you have to do this to me? I've got nothing to do with all this crap!"

Kisame wickedly smiled. "Yeah! Yeah! Anybody would have said that when they were being kidnapped. Well, I don't care. We're going to have a great time tonight." He grabbed Naruto by the collar of the shirt and rose to his feet dragging the boy with him towards the awaiting bed. He threw the blonde on the bed.

"W-what … do you think you're doing?" Naruto stuttered. Panic shot through his brain when he saw the man before him was undressing himself but the man did not answer.

With only his pants clinging loosely on his waist, Kisame climbed onto the bed. He crawled over to the blonde.

"Shit! You bastard! Don't come near me. Don't you ever touch me!" By now Naruto would have known what was the man's real intention is. With his little strength left, he lifted up both legs attempting to kick the man away. But to his surprise the man easily managed to grab on each of his ankles and pinned them down onto the bed. The man quickly dropped his own body onto the blonde's. The weight of that man had stopped Naruto from struggling. He wondered why he had been so weak. Oh yeah! He did not have his breakfast this morning and … for gods sake … he has not eaten for a whole day! In addition to that, receiving that blow from Kabuto repeatedly had weakened him completely.

Kisame cupped Naruto's face with both of his hands. He ran his two thumbs along the blonde's jaw line. "Such a good looking face you have here. I wonder how it tastes …" With that statement he darted out his tongue and ran it from the chin to the nose and ended up at the blonde's forehead. "Sweet …"

_Eeerrgghh! Yuck!_ "What the fuck are you doing bastard?! GET OFF OF ME!!" Naruto trying to struggle a little more even though he knew he would not succeed. Plus, his hands were all still tied up to his back.

"Ooohhh … Come on .. Just relax will ya? I'm not gonna hurt you." The man assured on his words. He leaned down on capturing the boy's lips but to no avail when the boy jerked his head upwards. "Lay still, you fool. You're gonna hurt yourself even more!"

"Let go of me, you stupid jerk! I said LET GO!!" Naruto yelled while trying to push himself further up with his legs.

But Kisame was not going to give up. He tightened his grip on the blonde's head holding it still on facing his own face. Their noses touched each other. He could feel the boy's warm breath all over his face and that felt so good. "I love to see your face like this. So frighten and so fragile. It turned me on even more."

He leaned down and captured the blonde's lips in such rough manners. He licked, sucked and nipped on that descent lips (he's not that descent wasn't he?). He continued with his torturing, receiving even more struggling and growling from his captive. He was about to shove his tongue into the blonde's mouth when suddenly;

"Ooww! What the fuck!!" Kisame backed off releasing his grip on Naruto's face. He seated himself on the blonde's stomach preventing the blonde on moving away from him. "SHIT! You bit my lips!" A glare of death was darted at the boy beneath him.

"Serves you right, bastard! Don't you ever dare to touch me again! Now, get off of ME!" Naruto yelled.

A slap on his face was a reply to Naruto's statement. Followed by another slap. Dizziness invaded his head while blurry vision took over his eyesight. He could see three Kisames above him now.

"You dare to order me while you're in this condition? Hey! Look at yourself, kid. You can't even touch me, moreover you can't even protect yourself. Might as well just surrender yourself …" Kisame then moved his right hand to a certain area of the boy's body and made a tight grip over there.

Naruto jerked upward. "Aaahhhh!" His body curled to his right while breathing heavily. "That hurt, bastard! Stop doing that!"

Kisame licked his bruised lips. "Oh sorry…. Did I hurt you? I'll make it gentler this time …" He loosened his tight grip and gently stroke on that area. "Does it feel better now?"

_What does he think he's doing? Touching my dick will make me feel better? He's got to be one hell of a crazy moron._ Naruto thought. But to his surprise, to his big surprise, it did feel good. His eyelids had made their way down, covering the entire pupils. Suddenly a low moan escaped from his throat. Naruto's eyes widened. _What the hell am I doing? I've got to fight this!_

"I bet you're still a virgin, aren't you?" Kisame asked, still having his hand stroking on that private part.

Naruto did not respond. He bit his tongue to conceal his moan from escaping his throat; otherwise it would be a big victory for that lustful man.

"Well… well … lucky me …" Kisame laughed, realizing or may have assumed that this was the first experience for the blonde.

Panic shot through Naruto's brain. (Yeah! His brain had had enough for today). _What does he mean by 'virgin'? Is he going to do 'that' to me? No! Shit! _"Stay away from me! STAY AWAY!" _Kakashi san! Where are you? Please come and rescue me from this ugly-lustful-crazy moron. 'I' am just for you! And for you only. Come and save me quick or you'll regret it forever!_

While Naruto's mind was fighting on thinking whether Kakashi or someone might be saving him (just like a fairy tale), Kisame did not wait any longer. He tore open the blonde's shirt to half and a tanned muscular ever so tempting chest exposed right before his lustful eyes.

Naruto struggled even more. He would never let this bastard to do anything he wants with his still virgin body. Well, except for his lips because Gaara had stolen his first kiss. Wait a sec, it was Sasuke who had stolen his first kiss. Eeerrgghhh. Whatever! Right now, concentrate on defending yourself, idiot! But how?

Kisame bent his upper body down. His eyes focused on two cute pink nipples attached to that bare chest. _Hmmm… which one should I have first?_ But he then abruptly paused when his eyes caught on something.

"What's this?"

**_TBC

* * *

_**

_**A/N : **_

Me was feeling not many readers like the way me write. Too complicated ne ..? Me would really want to know what they think … it would inspired me in some ways …

Thus … the fic may discontinued …

For those who have been supporting me … me thank you very much … (Japanese bows) …


	9. Case 9

_**Summary**__ : Kakashi's a police commissioner, Naruto's in jail … Slight YAOI_

_**Pairing**__ : Ya know who …_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series._

_**A/N :**__So I decided to continue with the story. Have to warn ya, it'll take a lot longer to finish. Especially the updating._

_**Warning : **__Un-Betaed.

* * *

  
_

_**CASE NINE**_

_**8:15 pm**_

The five police cars arrived a quarter of kilometer away from the target mansion. They parked their cars at the parking lot located in a motel area. The Commissioner, Genma, Kiba and Shino along with the other ten police officers armed with guns and sharp shooting riffles gathered for their final briefing. The time was 8:15 pm.

"Now guys, listen carefully." Kakashi said. Severe contained in his voice. "We're going for plan A first that is to spy on them and investigate on what's going on in there. I'll give next instruction once we reached that place. If all else fails, we'll go to plan B as I've instructed before. Understood?"

All nodded in response to the commissioner's statement.

"Okay then. Let's move!" Final words from Kakashi.

All fourteen of them walked alongside of the road in a quick pace. They were in a forested area and only few big houses could be seen which were separated by a piece of green land from each other. In short, rich people live here.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the gate of the Uchiha's mansion. Uchiha Itachi's mansion, that is. But of course they did not let themselves to be clearly seen by the people of the house.

"Kiba!" Kakashi called out. "You lead five men to the west wing. Shino, you lead the other five to the east wing. Get your communication devices ready and wait for my instruction. Report immediately if you see any suspicious encounter. And Genma! You're coming with me. We'll go and check the front line. Now, move! Move!"

The two groups quickly moved to their allocated area. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Genma took a spot up on a tree which located at one o'clock from the mansion front yard. Both had binoculars with them.

"Do we have to climb up a tree to spy on them, boss?" Genma had asked while trying his hard to balance himself on one of the branches. He faced difficulties to steady himself with one hand grasped tightly on a small branch while the other with his binoculars.

Kakashi who already steadied himself on the other side of the tree seemed not having much problem. He stared at his beloved subordinate, furrowing. "Don't tell me you're not used on climbing tree before."

Panting slightly, Genma took a glance at his boss, smiled decently. "Well, I used to run a lot. But not climbing trees …"

Kakashi snickered. "I can tell you've been staying in the office far too long without getting any action. Well, it's time for you to put on some actions as what a police officer might have been doing." He then averted his attention to the mansion in front. He looked through his binoculars which had been switched on to night mode in order to see clearly like seeing in day time. "Now, let's see what we have here …"

_So Naruto … Where could you be at this moment?_ Kakashi let his eyes wandered around the mansion front yard, to the front door, and to the west wing where he could see Kiba and his men. He turned to the east wing where he could see Shino and his men.

"Hmm …I can see five men on guard." Genma reported while looking through his binoculars. "Two at the front gate, one at the west wing and the other two at the east wing. No weapons exposed …"

"We can't let our guards down with that fact." Kakashi warned. "They probably had it hidden somewhere on their body. Or maybe some sharpshooters are standing by to act on any intruders."

Genma rolled his eyes.

"Genma!" Kakashi called out. "A minivan's coming in!"

They focused their attention to a black minivan which entered through the front gate. The van parked right at the front door of the mansion. Two men emerged from the minivan. They ran to the back and opened the back door of the vehicle. They were doing something which look like they were un-stuffing big cubicle boxes out of the van.

"What do you think they're doing, Boss?" Genma had asked. "Smuggling things?"

"I can't tell by far." Kakashi replied. "They're doing this un-stuffing at night. Might be some food supplies or … it could be something off legal. Oh shit!!"

"What's wrong, boss?!" Genma turned his binoculars at the commissioner which he could see every single strain of his boss's hair. Felt stupid, he put his device down.

"We've to change to Plan C!" Kakashi stated without taking his gaze off that van.

Genma blinked. As far as he was concern, his boss only instructed them with plan A and B. There was never Plan C. "Err ... Whats your plan C, boss?"

Kakashi did not answer him. Instead, he reached for his earpiece. "Kiba! Shino! I want you to both enter the mansion and check on what they're doing in that minivan. And turn on your earpiece so we can hear your talk with them. We'll watch your back! Move, now!"

"Why would you wanna do that, boss?" Genma was curious. "What are we trying to prove here?"

"We've been trailing them for quite some time." Kakashi finally answered. "But they had disappeared before we could prove anything illegal out of them. If we want to nail them, the time's now. We would and we could catch them red handed tonight. Like killing two birds with one stone."

* * *

Within five minutes later, both Kiba and Shino made their move. They were seen at the gate entrance of the Itachi's mansion. The guards approached them and started to look irritated.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked the two police officers.

"We're from KPD." Kiba showed them his batch. "We're here to check on something."

"What is there to be checked? We didn't do anything off legal!" The guard furrowed.

"We have yet to prove that. But you don't have to worry if you really don't have anything to hide from the law." Kiba rest assured.

"Wait the sec…" The guard then talked to his mobile. Seemed he was talking to someone to seek permission for the police officer to enter their property. A while later he opened the gate. "Alright. You may enter. Our boss will come down to meet ya as well."

Both Kiba and Shino entered and walked towards the minivan while one of the guards accompanying them. The two police officers cautiously walking, not to let their guard down as there might be some sharpshooters hidden somewhere at any corner of the mansion ready to open fire at them. Kiba aimed for the van while his right hand in his pocket reaching for his gun. Shino on the other hand, which his hands were always hidden in his jacket, lurked his eyes around to spot any suspicious moving object around the mansion. He too was ready with his gun.

When they reached the van, the workers were done with the un-stuffing job. Kabuto was seen standing beside the pile of boxes that had been un-stuffed before. He approached the two police officers with a wide smile on his face.

"Good evening, Mr Officer!" He greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

* * *

"They've made their move." Kakashi said while still holding on to his binoculars. He then reached for his earpiece. "Guys! Get your arms ready for any suspicious movement from the guards. Don't shoot until they open fire first!"

"What should we do then, boss?" Genma asked the commissioner. He still having a hard time balancing himself on the tree branch and was hoping that his boss would order him to just get down from that damn tree.

"We'll wait and see." Kakashi shortly replied never took his eyes off the tense scene in front.

Genma silently sighed. It looked like he had to bear the uneasiness a little while longer. But luck was not on his side. When he was about to move to rest his right foot to where he thought would be a much comfortable spot, suddenly his left foot which holds the most weight of his body at the moment, tripped. He fell, legs spread wide on each side of the branch. His butt hit the spot where he stood before. His binoculars hit the ground below.

"Oww … oww …. oww … oww…." Genma whimpered. The world around him was spinning. His hand clutched onto his crotch while the other was holding on to the tree trunk prevented him from falling off completely. _It hurts! It terribly HURTS!!_

"Ehh … Genma?? What's wrong?" Kakashi who heard the whimper, averted his attention to Genma's direction and saw that man was sitting. Because of the darkness, he did not see the pain look on the man's face. "What are you doing sitting there? It's not the time to rest!!"

Genma tilted his head up and fixed his gaze to the commissioner. He let go his hand from his crotch and started to point his finger to the direction of his 'pain' just now. "It … hurts … I … tripped… and … it's now hurts so much ...!!"

Kakashi fought the urge to laugh. It took minutes to let a steady voice tone out of his throat. "Well … why didn't you tell me earlier you're not comfortable up here? Otherwise, it won't ended up this way …" He then sighed. "Okay. Just get your ass down from there. I'll stay up here."

Genma was thankful. With difficulties while bearing the pain that still clinging onto his crotch, he then slipped himself down to the ground.

Kakashi then shifted his attention back to the mansion and started aiming to each open window. Suddenly he spotted something which made his blood boiled in a spot. At the west corner of that big house, in a room under a dim light, through a slight open balcony door, he saw a man was topping someone which looked like someone he had been searching for. And that man under was struggling.

_What the fuck?! It's Naruto!! What the hell is that 'bastard' doing to him?! Don't tell me he's going to … _"Don't you touch him you stupid-dumb-shit-god-damn-mother-fucker-son-of-a-bitch!!" Kakashi cursed out a little too loud. He greeted his teeth while grasping tightly to his binoculars.

"Errr … You're saying something, boss?" Genma looked up when he heard his boss said something. "Do you need anything?"

Kakashi did not answer. His hand trembled by that 'other' scene he just saw. His mind was in the middle of which he supposed to decide first. Open fire and jeopardize their mission or remain in their plan C. But that would be too late. Naruto will …

"Damn it!!" Again, Kakashi cursed at the 'other' tense scene before him. He quickly turned his attention to the minivan scene and saw Shino and Kiba were still talking to Kabuto and his men. "Shit!! What took them so long…??" Kakashi muttered, unsure on what he expected from Shino and Kiba now.

He then shifted his attention back to Naruto scene … "Naruto …"

Unlike Genma, luck was on Kakashi's side after all.

A gunshot was heard from the minivan scene. Then came another gunshot and continued for several others. Kakashi quickly fixed his attention to where the gunshot was heard and saw Shino and Kiba were behind the vehicle. They were shooting at some men who were shooting at them back.

Genma was alarmed. "Boss!! They're …"

"I know!!" Kakashi cut off. But he did not continue afterwards. He reached for his earpiece. "All of you at the West and East wing! Take them all down! Move!! NOW!!"

By seconds, more gunshots were heard.

"What should 'we' do now, boss?" Genma asked. Gun readied in his hands.

"We'll barge in after all of their men are taken down …" Kakashi quickly replied. He too had readied himself with his own gun. His mind was focused not other than Naruto. He had to admit, he had never been so anxious like this before even when he was facing the most dangerous criminal in Konoha some time ago. "You'll just wait for my instruction down there."

"Yes, boss!"

* * *

A slap made contact with Naruto's left cheek. It was only a slap but damn, it hurt like hell!

"Answer me, damn it!" Kisame was furious. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Like hell I wanna tell you!" Naruto yelled. "Figure that yourself!!"

Kisame leaned his face closer to the blonde's and stared deeply into the other's eyes while still holding on to the locket at Naruto's chest. "You don't wanna die, do you…?"

Naruto did not answer. He stared back at Kisame's eyes while fighting the urge to spit at the other's face. He then smiled. "Kill me then … I dare you …!!"

Kisame lost his patience. This time a fist made contact with Naruto's left cheek. Then came a second punch to the same area. The boy being abused, groaned in pain. "I know what this is … It's a tracking device, isn't it? Never seen anybody wear this sort of patent for a locket before…"

Naruto flinched. However, he kept his silent._ Now that this bastard had figured it out, what will he do to me?_ He wondered.

"Still being obstinate, huh?!" Kisame stated sarcastically. "Do you really wanna die that badly?"

Naruto smirked. "Huh! You don't scare me!! Just kill me already!!" _What the hell am I saying?! I don't wanna die yet. I still have lots to achieve. For example; Kakashi?!_

Kisame laughed. "Do you think I'll let you 'go' that easily?" He shot another punch and this time at the blonde's stomach.

"Arhh!!" Naruto yelped. His head jerked forward in response to the terrible pain. "You BASTARD!!"

"It hurts, isn't it?" Kisame said. He grabbed the locket tightly and with the string still attached around Naruto's neck, he pulled the blonde upwards to a sitting position. "I won't kill you yet. I don't care if it's really a tracking device or not, I'm going to have so much fun with you. Listening to your scream, it turns me on."

Dizziness took control of Naruto's mind. He saw three Kisame in front of him now. His stomach growled and an addition to that the hungriness from his empty stomach made his head spinning like hell. He could not think of any words to shot the lustful man before him.

Kisame cupped his hands at each side of Naruto's face while his eyes aimed for the blonde's lips. Naruto could have expected what the man was about to do to him but he was just too weak to protest now. He then slid his eyes closed and waited for anything could ever happen to him.

Suddenly, they both heard a gunshot. Naruto's eyes flung open. Then came another gunshot followed by several others.

"What the …" Kisame panicked. "What the hell was that about?!" He roughly threw Naruto onto the mattress, rose from the bed and quickly walked to the open balcony door. He suddenly ducked his head and abruptly dropped to his knees. "Shit! We've been attacked! That must be the police!"

Naruto mentally smiled. _Kakashi? That must be Kakashi! He's here!! I'm saved!! _He could see the door to the other world shut closed and he was back to earth.

Kisame was on his both hands and feet when he moved back to the bed. He then crawled on top of Naruto and grabbed the blonde's front shirt. He pulled the boy to a sitting position again. Now it was anger covered that man's face instead of lust. "You!! That tracking device! They've found you after all. Damn it!! That's mean they've found us as well!!"

Naruto smirked sarcastically. "Huh! You're doomed! Where're your balls now?!"

"SHUT UP!!" Kisame released his angry fist onto the blonde's stomach.

"Eeerrghhh!!" Naruto groaned in pain. _Shit! This is just shit! If this continues, I'll die before I've even been saved!!_

"You fool! I'm not giving up yet!!" Clutching tightly onto Naruto's shirt, Kisame dragged the still tied up blonde off the bed and headed to the door. "You could have expected what I'm going to do with you. You're going to be my shield!"

_Oh crap! Now I'm doomed!_ Naruto mentally sighed. "Huh! Like … they will listen to you!"

"Oh yes! They will!" Kisame turned to face Naruto. He smirked. "Because … if your lover is out there, he'll listen."

It's Naruto's turn to panic. _No. Not Kakashi!_

Before Naruto could think of anything, they were already at another balcony which facing the woods behind the mansion. He had noticed that as he remembered the woods when he had been brought here this morning. "W-where are we going?!"

"We're going to jump!" Kisame stated. "You first!"

Naruto's eyes widened of shock. _What the …_ "THE HELL I'M GONNA JUMP!! We're at the upper floor, damn it!"

Kisame shifted his grip to Naruto's neck and pushed the blonde's towards the balcony rail. "You're not in a position of compromising! Now, JUMP!!"

With a little strength left Naruto struggled to free himself. "NO!!"

Kisame grunted while tightening his grip. "Aren't you the one who wished to die just now? Now I'm granting you your wish!"

"You JERK!! That was a moment ago! Now, I've changed my mind!" Not giving up, Naruto violently shook his body in order to loosen the other's grip of his neck. But to no avail because he was lacked of strength.

Kisame rolled his eyes. While his right hand remained still on the blonde's neck, he bent down and grabbed the other's right foot with his free hand and lifted it up. With a quick push, he threw Naruto over the balcony rail.

"AAAARRGGHHH!!" Within seconds, Naruto fell onto the ground below. He landed on a soft grassy spot. Unfortunately, his head had hit a small rock. Naruto moaned in pain. His face was facing the sky and his head was spinning again. He stared at the night sky. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw a bright light and a while later a door was opening. There, he could see a shinigami was standing and frantically waving at him.

_Now, I'm really dead … _

_**TBC**_

* * *


	10. Case 10

_This chapter tells a story of someone else because Naruto is… dead?_

_**CASE TEN**_

_**The same night.**_

Shikamaru sighed, heavily. It had been two hours since he got here, The Zouk Club. Since then, the only activities he ever done were drinking, snacking and a lot of sighing. He was at his fifth glass of wine and he could feel his head started giving him around the world tour. He would prefer beer though so he would not suffer a major hangover in the morning. But he did not have a choice since his client would be paying for all their expenses tonight. He rested his chin onto his left palm while his other hand busy fiddling with his empty glass. He felt the urge to sip more wine but he did not bother to refill his glass.

_This is so boring …_ Again, he sighed for … he not even sure how many times already. He lazily let his eyes wandered around the area and later darted his attention to the crowd on the dance floor. Tonight the club was playing songs from the 80s. He recognized some of the songs as his parents used to play them when he was little. He then glanced over to his watch. _It's almost 11:30 pm._ But the number of people kept on increasing especially guys. _Don't they ever sleep? Oh yeah! It's Monday and it's guys night_. Zouk is the only club in Konoha which has a so-called 'Guys Night'. "I'm feeling like a gay right now."

He stole a glance to his right to where his client was sitting next to him. That person was busy sipping on his wine while munching on some peanuts. His head lightly swayed into the music and he looked like a little sober. _Correction. A lot sober. _Shikamaru glanced at the many bottles of wine and started counting. His eyes widened as he realized they had had their seventh bottle of wine. "What the …"

He brought his attention back to his client. His most important client, that is. Somehow, he suddenly felt pity for this client of his. _Poor Gaara. He must be feeling very bad for all this. Worse of all, he must be feeling lonely right now …_ With the help of the dim light from the dance floor, he quietly studied Gaara's feature.

Gaara was wearing a long sleeve black turtleneck Armani shirt tight to the skin and a pair of black tight Armani jeans. Around his waist was a black three inches crocodile leather belt with an Armani silver buckle. Shikamaru bet if his boots were made of crocodile skin too. He flinched when he suddenly realized that he found the person before him was stunningly beautiful. The feminine feature of the redhead could make not just girls but even guys drool on him. He could not help but to stare at the redhead.

Out of the blue, Gaara leaned closer, slung his left arm over Shikamaru's shoulder. His other hand snagged a wine bottle and started pouring the red liquid into his lawyer's empty glass with a little bit of clumsiness. He did not stop pouring not even when the wine was spilling from the glass and started to wet their table surface.

"Oh! Shit!! Gaara sama!" Shikamaru abruptly straightened up while his hand quickly grabbed the bottle in Gaara's hand to stop him from pouring more. "I think we should leave now Gaara sama. You've had enough…"

Gaara answered his lawyer with a laugh. He then rested his chin onto Shikamaru's shoulder while his hand which was free from the bottle just now took a tight grip on the other's arm as if he was locking the other into his sit. He then brought his mouth closer to the other's ear, took his time inhaled deeply, and blew a certain amount of air at the sensitive area there. Shikamaru shuddered by the warm breath that touches his skin. Nonetheless, he said nothing.

"Maru chan …" Gaara whispered seductively. "The night is still young. I want to hang out a little while longer …"

_Great!_ Shikamaru frowned. _Now he's started calling me nickname!_ He then turned his head and faced the sober redhead. Their lips were only an inch apart. Their gazes locked with each other. He felt a sensual feeling aroused within him. Soon after, he quickly realized something. _Nope. Hell! No way! I'm not gay_. Shikamaru gently moved his body, created a distance in between them which brought a pout to Gaara's face.

"Alright! It's time to leave, Gaara sama. You've had enough of liquor." Shikamaru stated. He carefully took a last sip of his over poured wine. He was about to stand up when suddenly;

"No! Wait!" Gaara stated. There was an urgency in his tone. "I think … I'm going… to puke!" He quickly brought his hand to cover his mouth.

Panic shot through Shikamaru's head. _Oh! Shit! He's not gonna puke here!_ "Wait, Gaara sama! You'd better go to the men's room quickly! I'll accompany you!"

Gaara made a gesture not wanting his lawyer to follow him. He quickly rose to his feet and was about to leave their table when;

"Are sure you don't me to come with you?" Shikamaru made his certainty.

With hand still covering his mouth, Gaara nodded and then left in a hurry. Shikamaru watched helplessly as the redhead unsteadily walked across the dance floor to get to the other side of where the men's room was located. He then sat back, snagged his glass of wine and waited.

* * *

When Gaara entered the men's room, nobody was around. He then chose a cell at far end of the room and entered. He did not even bother to close the cell door when he quickly dropped onto his knees and started to empty his stomach into the toilet bowl. He spent about five minutes vomiting. His eyes blurred and dizziness invaded his head. He felt as though his energy was being drained out of his body while doing it.

After a while, with such difficulties, he rose to his feet by leaning his body against the cell door for support. He walked unsteadily towards the toilet sink and with slow motion started to wash his face. He did not know why but suddenly he started to weep softly. His blurry vision was darted to the running water while his mind was rapidly thinking.

"What have I done wrong?!" He murmured to himself. "Why did he left me?! All I want is to make him happy …"

Gaara continued weeping. His shoulder was shaking convulsively. He cried even louder when his mind leapt back to the time where he and Naruto had had their happy moments together.

Gaara flinched when he heard someone was entering the men's room. He abruptly froze from his weeping. He did not move a muscle as he did not want anybody to have caught him in this embarrassing situation. From the corner of his eyes, he could sense someone was standing a meter to his right side, watching him still. Nevertheless, he did nothing and waited for the 'guy' to step away.

However, the figure did not move an inch, instead he asked. "Hey! Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

To his surprise, Gaara felt a sudden relief upon hearing that voice. It contained wariness and concern in this guy's tone. He then lifted his head and shot his gaze into the mirror in front. However, he could not see clearly of the other's face because of his blurry vision. All he noticed was the person was wearing a long sleeve white-collared shirt with a pair of black khakis long pants. He wears black long straight hair that passed below his shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" The guy had offered.

Gaara kept his silent. Instead, he haphazardly blinked his eyes to chase the blur away so he could get a better view of the guy's face. A moment later, his vision became clearer and he started to stare at the guy's face through the mirror. The guy returned his stare with a light smile on his oval shape face.

_Those eyes! Those beautiful eyes!_ Gaara was stunned for a moment. That was the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The color was light grey almost white and people would mistaken them as blind. He then cut his stare at the guy and brought his gaze straight in front to have a look at his own face. _Oh my god! I look terrible! He can't continue seeing me like this!_ Despite of being an arrogant person he is, he could not help felt embarrass over his state right now. He then lowered his head, brought his gaze down to his feet not wanting to face the guy and turned, intending to walk away. His attempt was put to stop by a soft grip on his left arm.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The guy had asked while trying his hard to have a closer look at the redhead's face. "Didn't you just cry?"

"I-I'm okay! J-just let me go." With that statement, Gaara freed himself from that guy's grip and hurriedly headed to the door.

Upon stepping out of the men's room, Gaara paused. He realized that he had to walk through the crowd on the dance floor in order to get to his table. This time they were dancing a little slower than the time when Gaara went through them a while ago. _That song!_ He remembered listen to that song when he was little because his uncle used to play them over and over again. _It's Careless Whisper by George Michael._

_I feel so unsure,_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor,_

_As the music dies, _

_Something in your eyes,_

_Calls to mind the silver screen and all its sad good-byes,_

With little strength left plus the dizziness that still clinging to his head, Gaara persisted on entering the dance floor. Unsteadily, he walked slowly into the crowd. Once or twice at a time, people who were busy dancing bumped onto him that almost made him topple over but he managed to get hold of his stand and continued walking further.

_I'm never gonna dance again,_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm,_

_Though it's easy to pretend,_

_I know you're not a fool,_

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend_

_and waste the chance that I've been given_

_so I'm never gonna dance again_

_the way I danced with you_

When Gaara reached the middle of the dance floor, again he paused. That was because he could not tell of which direction he should be headed to. With all the people dancing around plus the dark environment before him except for the dance floor, he could not find Shikamaru anywhere.

_Time can never mend._

_The careless whispers of a good friend,_

_To the heart and mind,_

_Ignorance is kind,_

_There's no comfort in the truth,_

_Pain is all you'll find,_

Without warning, someone had bumped onto him from behind. This time Gaara could not hold his balance. Hence, he toppled over. He stared helplessly towards the floor waiting for his body to fall onto it. But that never happened when two strong arms were wrapped around his waist from behind preventing him from falling over completely. Those hands quickly twirled his body around in 180 degrees to face a guy he had met in the men's room just now. Gaara was seized into a tight embrace. Their gazes locked with each other.

_I'm never gonna dance again,_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm,_

_Though it's easy to pretend,_

_I know you're not a fool,_

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend,_

_And waste this chance that I've been given,_

_So I'm never gonna dance again,_

_The way I danced with you,_

After a moment, that guy leaned closer and whispered near to Gaara's ear. He was couple of inches taller than the redhead. "I knew you're not alright. Do you need my company?"

Gaara could not help but shuddered by the touch of the other's warm breath and that soft seductive whisper. Nonetheless, he said nothing. He could feel his face was blushing. Thanks to the dim light, the other could not notice it. Suddenly, his arms moved on its own, slung over that guy's shoulder and rested comfortably there. He then let his dizzy head fell onto the other's shoulder, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply into the other's scent as if he would want to remember it forever. He did not received any rejection so he continued to relax. He wished this moment would never end. Soon after, they were slowly dancing into the music.

_Never without your love_

_Tonight the music seems so loud,_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd,_

_Maybe it's better this way,_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say,_

_We could have been so good together,_

_We could have lived this dance forever,_

_But noone's gonna dance with me,_

_Please stay…_

_And I'm never gonna dance again,_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm,_

_Though it's easy to pretend,_

_I know you're not a fool,_

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend,_

_And waste the chance that I've been given,_

_So I'm never gonna dance again,_

_the way I danced with you,_

_(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone,_

_(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong,_

_That you had to leave me alone.

* * *

_Shikamaru was at his last drop of wine. With little help of the dim light from the dance floor, he stared hard at his watch in order to read the time. _It's almost 12.00 am! Where the hell is Gaara anyway_? He wondered_. He should be here by now_. _Don't tell me he passes out in the men's room. This is so troublesome. I should have gone with him_. He then straightened up, turned his head to his left and then to his right, strayed his eyes wildly into the crowd searching for his precious client.

Abruptly, he froze. His eyes were fixed to the middle of the dance floor. Even under his blurry vision because of the effect of the alcohol, he still could tell of whom or which person he was looking at. But this was beyond belief. He blinked his eyes incredulously and again he stared. Unsatisfied, he rubbed his eyes with his both hands and later continued focusing at the scene that had caught him by surprise.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Oh! Crap! This is not good." He muttered. "This is so not good. What the hell is he doing in the arms of Hyuuga Neji?!"

Suddenly, he felt a continuous vibration in his pocket. His mobile phone was ringing.

"Moshi-moshi! Shikamaru here!" He answered aloud without taking his gaze away from the two so-called lovebirds. His eyes widened upon hearing the news. "He what??"

* * *

"Come on! Will you just hurry up?!" Tsunade urged. "You're acting like an old man already!!" She scurried out of the bedroom headed towards the stairs.

Jiraiya, who was half-asleep, slowly trailing behind her. "Huh! Speak for yourself! You're no younger than me … Huuaaarrggghhh…" He yawned aloud.

Tsunade stopped halfway at the stairs and turned to face the sleepy Jiraiya. "HURRY UP!! Or we're gonna be late!" She then continued stepping down.

Jiraiya scratched his tummy in his laziest way. He carefully stepped forward one at a time afraid he might fall due to his sleepy condition. "Hey… relax! He's already at the hospital. He has everybody taking care of him … You're just being paranoid."

"I won't if you just hurry!" Tsunade scowled. She was already at the front door waiting for her husband to reach her. "You're acting like your grandson is nothing to you!"

"Hey! I loved him as much as you do. Perhaps even more." Jiraiya frowned. "Besides, what can you do then? You're not a doctor."

"At least we're there when he wakes up!" _I can't believe this. He's such an ignorant._ "Come on old man! We haven't got all night!"

Jiraiya had finally reached his wife. "Alright! Alright! I'm hurrying! You'll be driving."

A while later they left with their Mercedes Benz towards Konoha Hospital to where their beloved grandson was being held patient.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Hmmm ... Naruto isn't dead after all ..._


	11. Case 11

_**CASE ELEVEN**_

_**Tuesday 2:15 am**_

Everybody gathered in the hospital lobby. Jiraiya and Tsunade; Shikamaru and his client together with his new found friend (coughs) Neji; Kakashi, Kiba, Shino and some other police officers from the incident at Uchiha Mansion tonight. Occasionally, they get scolded by the nurses who were on duty that night for making un-required noise.

No one was permitted to enter Naruto's sick ward. Not just yet. This had pissed Tsunade off. She kept babbling about people was disrespecting her as a wife of the Mayor.

"Why can't I see him?!" Tsunade kept babbling. She walked back and forth in front of the lobby counter. "I'm his grandmother! Don't they realized how worry I am?!"

Jiraiya had long given up on his wife's behavior. He heaved a sigh, left his wife's side and sat next to Kakashi who was in a mess. Bloodstains were spotted everywhere on his shirt and coat as well as the other police officers. It looked like they had battled a crime scene tonight. And he could tell Naruto was also involved in this. Not as an enemy but more likely as a victim.

Kakashi had his elbows rested on each of his knees while his hands were covering his masked face. He seemed all flustered and continuously rubbing his face as if to chase the wariness away. He even ignored Jiraiya who was just took a sit next to him.

Upon seeing his friend in that condition, Jiraiya decided not to talk for a while. Instead he let his eyes strayed around studying each person who were with him in the waiting lobby. At one corner, he saw Shikamaru and his client were talking to each other in tense. Sitting beside the redhead was … Hyuuga Neji? _Hmm … This is interesting. Since when did any of the Hyuuga members had business with his grandson? _

Jiraiya averted his attention to Kiba and Shino who were busying themselves at the counter with the nurses. Reporting on any injury perhaps. The other police officers who were with them just now had left. A moment later, the two of them approached the silent Kakashi.

"Boss." Kiba had called.

Kakashi did not respond. It seemed like his mind was somewhere else.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other. "Yo boss!" Shino's turn to call out their Boss.

Again, there was no reaction from Kakashi. Jiraiya slightly elbowed his friend. "Hey. They're talking to you."

"Huh?!" Kakashi startled as if his soul just returned to earth. "What?!" He raised his head facing his two subordinates. Nonetheless, he said nothing.

"We're leaving to a medical room for treatment." Kiba stated. "I think you ought to be there too. Who knows you might need any …"

"No. I'm okay." Kakashi shortly replied. "You go first. I won't go anywhere until I heard the news of Genma and Naruto." He then spaced out again.

Kiba and Shino shrugged at each other. "I'm sure they're gonna be alright, boss." Kiba assured. "You should go and get some rest." With that statement, he and Shino left.

"Mind telling me what the hell's happened here?" Jiraiya finally asked. He did not pursue further when Kakashi only kept his silent. He patiently waited for his friend to speak.

A while later, Kakashi straightened up and finally spoke. "I'm sorry…" Although saying that, his mind was still pondering.

Jiraiya did not want to push his friend. "Tell me when you're ready. I don't wanna missed any details."

But Kakashi continued anyway. "I was careless tonight! I've been drawn by my own emotions and in the end have gotten one of my best men injured. And Naruto …" However, he trailed off.

"And Naruto what?!" There was urgency in Jiraiya's tone. But he managed to calm himself down.

"Naruto was thrown over a balcony and had hit his head to a rock on the ground. He was unconscious when I found him."

Jiraiya did not react to Kakashi's statements but his heart was pounding fast. "You're most experienced in this field, Kakashi. How can you let your guard down?"

"That's when I saw …" _Naruto was about to be molested by that 'bastard'_. Somehow, those words stuck in his throat.

"You saw what?"

"A man dragged Naruto out of a room upstairs. Thinking the worst could happen to Naruto, I recklessly rushed forward without realizing there was another man waiting at far end of the upper stairs. That's when I screwed up …"

"How did Genma got shot?"

"I was on my way climbing up the stairs. Genma was behind me. He yelled for me to stop but I ignored him. The man who was waiting at the upper end, pointed a gun at me. I didn't notice him but Genma did so he opened fire at that man to cover me. Somehow, the bullet missed him. The man took his chance, returned fire at Genma and it had hit him. Maybe because his gun had run out of bullets, he quickly left. I didn't pursue further …"

"That's because you decided to attend to your subordinate first…"

Kakashi nodded in response.

"Did you manage to get them all?"

"Yes. Itachi and Kabuto are still alive but badly injured. The rest are dead."

They were now backed into silent mode. Jiraiya intended to check on more details but Naruto's condition worried him the most. So he decided to pursue later.

A doctor came into view. He stopped at the counter and shot his gaze at everybody who was still waiting in the lobby. He then smiled which brought a slight relief in Jiraiya's heart. _This must be good news. It had better be!_

Tsunade quickly stepped forward approaching the doctor. She was not alone. Gaara was trailing behind her. However, the rest were still glued in their seats not wanting to interfere with those two.

"How is Naruto, doctor?" Tsunade and Gaara spoke in unison.

The doctor lightly smiled. "Do not worry. He just had a concussion because of a hard knock on his head. However …"

"Is he awake now?" Tsunade cut off anxiously.

"Unfortunately, no. He's still unconscious." The doctor replied. "I'm afraid it'll take some times before he wakes up."

"Are you sure he's going to be alright, doctor?" Gaara asked dubiously. "Is there no need for further check up?"

The doctor faced the redhead. "After the X-ray, we found nothing serious that could harm him. He's going to be alright. You don't have to worry much." The doctor assured on his certainty.

"May I see him, doctor?" Gaara had asked.

Tsunade glared at the redhead. "Who says your can go first?! I'm his guardian. I'm the one who should go and see him first!"

This time Gaara decided not to talk back. He was well aware, as a guardian, the iron lady must have been all anxious over Naruto's condition. He then slightly bowed towards the lady before him and gestured for her to go forward.

Tsunade was taken by Gaara's action. She fixed her gaze at the redhead and blinked her eyes couple of times. She received a smile in return.

"Alright!" The doctor finally said. "You may see him two at a time."

Jiraiya rose to his feet. "I'll be going in with my wife." Before he leaves the lobby, he stole a glance at Kakashi who his mind was still at somewhere else.

Gaara took his sit back with Shikamaru and Neji. He sat in between them. He crossed his legs, leaned against the back of his sit and pondered. Suddenly, Neji took a grip on Gaara's left hand and squeezed it tightly as if to soothe the other down.

"Don't worry, Gaara san." He rest assured. "I'm sure he's going to be okay. I'll keep you company that is if you want me to…"

Gaara was still pondering when he brought his other hand to put on top of Neji's and returned the grip. Nonetheless, he did not say a word upon Neji's statement. Neji took that as a 'Yes'.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow upon what he had just seen. He then rolled his eyes. _A new chapter had just begun_.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was already on his feet, intending to walk away. His intention was to wait at the emergency operation room where Genma was undergoing a surgery right now. He took a moment staring at the hallway that leads to Naruto's room.

_I think I should leave Naruto alone now. The case is over. He has everybody by his side already and he doesn't need me anymore._ With those thoughts, he left the lobby and headed towards a certain room.

**_TBC_**

* * *


	12. Case 12

_**CASE TWELVE**_

_**Three days later. Friday**_

_**Early morning.**_

Naruto slowly slid his eyes open. He blinked haphazardly to clear the blurriness in his eyes then roamed his gaze around. His brain was then put into a rapid process to recognize his surrounding.

_Where am I?_ He wondered. _Everything is so white and it smells good too. Am I dead already? Most importantly, am I in heaven?_

He let his eyes wandered around his surrounding once again just to really make sure of his whereabouts. His gaze fell onto a 'pink' colored object that rested by his left side. He blinked. _That looks familiar_. He lifted his weak arm and placed his hand on that pink object. The object moved in a start in response to his touch. It straightened up which revealed a face of someone he knew very well.

_Sakura?!_ It caught Naruto by surprise. _You're dead too?! And you're sharing my heaven. That was unexpected!_

"Naruto kun …! You've finally awake!" Sakura quickly got up and hugged Naruto. A moment later, a soft cry could be heard from the pink haired girl. "I was so worried about you. WE are so worried about you. I'm so glad!!"

_Awake?_ Naruto furrowed. With a little strength left, he whispered. "So … I'm not dead … yet?"

Sakura let go of Naruto. She locked her gaze at the blonde's eyes. "Of course you're not, silly. You're perfectly well. Only you've been unconscious for three days since that incident."

_What the …?!!_ Naruto was in shock. "Three days? B-but …" He stuttered unable to think of anything to say. Finally … "Where's Kakashi?"

"Commissioner Kakashi? You mean after the incident? Oh! He's alright." Sakura stated cheerfully. She took her sit back, wiped her tears, took Naruto's hand into hers and hold on to it tightly. "He and his men had taken all the bad guys down. But I heard there're two others, namely Itachi and Kabuto are still alive and they will go to trial soon. Serve them right for doing this to you. You don't have to worry anymore. You're free now. The case has been solved. Thanks to Commissioner Kakashi although one of his men was injured during the shooting. But not too worry, Genma san was off any danger now. You've got …"

"Wait … Wait, Sakura chan … hold on." Naruto waved his other hand to stop Sakura from talking any further. "One at a time, please. I just woke up and can't adapt to anything you're saying."

Sakura shortly gasped as if she just realized that. She then let out a soft laugh. "I'm sorry Naruto kun. I'm just so excited. So tell me what do you want to eat. I'll cook for you. You must be starving by now. Oh! Wait! Let me call Tsunade sama first. Wait! Let me just call EVERYBODY!"

A moment later, Sakura was on her mobile phone calling anybody she could think of.

**_TBC

* * *

_**_Naruto lives ... marries Sakura ... end of story ..._**_  
_**


	13. Case 13

_**CASE THIRTEEN**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**A day earlier, Thursday : before Naruto's awakening**_.

"What do you mean Naruto is not off any danger yet?!" Jiraiya shot Kakashi. "Are you saying that the man who managed to escape from the police the other night will come back and threat us?! But why Naruto?"

Kakashi did not immediately answer. He took his time arranging his words in order on how to explain to the mayor of what he had just discovered a while ago.

This morning, Kiba and Shino had came up with their final report on the incident that night. The man who had escaped was known by the name Hoshigaki Kisame and he was at the upper floor when the shooting began. Probably he was the one who shot Genma and ran away through another exit or over a balcony. Yes, Kakashi remembered that face. The man called Kisame was the one who had tried to molest Naruto.

_How can I let that man escaped? Oh god! How can I let my guard down?!_ Kakashi felt like pointing his gun to his own head and pull the trigger.

"Yo! Kakashi!" Jiraiya waved his both hands in front of the commissioner as if to attract the other's attention. "Yoohoo … Anybody home …? I'm talking to you …"

Kakashi flinched. He blinked while his eyeballs wandered around as if trying to find where the voice came from. He then saw Jiraiya was staring at him, puzzled.

"Oh! Sorry, Jiraiya san." He breathed in deeply. "We're not yet certain whether this man will come back with a threat or will be gone forever. Based on my experience, most of the escaped criminals will come back and threaten those they had targeted before. And I reckoned, just slightly reckoned that Naruto might be one of Kisame's target as he 'was' before."

Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief. Wariness was seen all over his face. He scratched at the back of his head and faced Kakashi. "Have you figured out what they want with my grandson?"

Kakashi slightly shook his head. "We've interrogated Itachi and Kabuto for few days …" However, he trailed off.

"What have you got?" Jiraiya failed to conceal his impatience.

"Nothing much." Kakashi slowly said. "They only confessed on the illegal activities in Akatsuki Organization and the illegal business deals with late Orochimaru. When they're being asked why they've been targeting Naruto, they only wanted to put the blame on 'someone' after the murder of Orochimaru. It'll be much easier for people to believe who the murderer is since Naruto was the closest acquaintance of the deceased. Somehow, I got the feeling there's something more…"

Jiraiya stared deeply into his friend's eyes as if trying to read the other's mind. "What do _you_ think?"

Kakashi threw his gaze away from the Mayor's. "I'm not certain yet. We have yet to question your grandson on this. Probably he knows something."

Jiraiya folded his arms over his chest. Angriness replaced the wary look on his face. "Poor Naruto …" He muttered. "I hope this won't last as a trauma to my grandson. He has yet to learn many things for his future. He has yet to get married!"

Kakashi did not respond upon Jiraiya's statement. He kept his silent and waited for the other to make decision.

"So what do you think _we_ should do?" Jiraiya finally spoke after a long tense silent.

"I could arrange my men to watch Naruto twenty four seven." Kakashi had suggested. "Or you can hired bodyguards?

"Hmm? Bodyguards?" Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "That could be risky and not to mentioned, kinda annoying too, being watched by strangers. Naruto won't like it either. I'd rather have your men to watch him. At least , they're his friends and... " He did not finish his sentence when he suddenly realized something. He gave the commissioner a long stare.

Kakashi felt a sudden unease. "What?"

"How about if he stays with you for the time being?" Jiraiya beamed. "You've taken care of him before. I'm sure you can take care of him again this time around. Well, at least until things can be considered safe for him to walk free outside."

Kakashi blinked while staring at the Mayor. "I … I …" He stuttered. _Stay? With me? Again?_

Somehow, Jiraiya ignored the other man's stare. He patted on Kakashi's back a couple of times. "You don't have to worry!" He assured. "After all that happened, I still believe you can handle this safely. So when Naruto can be released from custody?"

Kakashi gulped. _Oh God … I'm dead …_

_

* * *

  
_

A man was trembling vigorously at the corner of a room of an abandoned wooden house. His body was covered by his own blood and some belonged to his comrades that had died in a shooting scene with the KPD police at the warehouse some time ago. Somehow, he managed to escape from being caught or rather being shot dead.

He later moaned in agony. His heart filled with fury. Everything that he owned had been destroyed in just one night and it was all because of this one man. He had worked so hard and was about to achieve successfulness when all of these happened.

_Damn_ _it! Damn you Kakashi! I'll hunt you and bring you down even if it'is the last thing I'll do!!_

"Aaarrrggghhhhh…..!!! DAMN youuuuu !!"

* * *

_TBC_


	14. Case 14

_**CASE FOURTEEN**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Saturday 7:45 pm**_

_Hellooo … Kakashi's home!!! I'm baackk_ _…!!! _Naruto inner self screamed in joy. He sniffed the air around as if to recall the memories he experienced here, in the commissioner's apartment. He rubbed his both hands while grinning mischievously. _Heheheh …_

"What're you grinning about?" Kakashi had noticed this. "Don't just stand at the door there. Come on in and put your belongings into your used to be room."

Naruto foolishly scratched at the back of his head. He quickly carried his two jumbo suitcases (As if he would stay here forever) and headed to his used to be room. He had been released from the hospital this afternoon after five days being held patient. During that period of time, Naruto had been discharged from all the charges in Orochimaru murder case.

"Make yourself comfortable." Kakashi said while heading to the kitchen. He then called out from there. "I'll be preparing us dinner!"

Naruto laid spread eagle on the bed while having his eyes wandered at the ceiling above. His mind did a bit of rapid thinking. _Now that things already considered safe and sound, what should I do with 'him'? Should we go out on a date or something? Watching movies? Going for a vacation outside Konoha? Or should we just stay at home and screw each other all day long … Or maybe …_

"Yo! Naruto kun …!!" Came Kakashi's voice from the bedroom door. "Yoohoo …!!! Anybody in this room?"

Naruto startled. "Wh-what?" He turned his head to Kakashi who was standing curiously at the door. "You calling me?"

Kakashi folded his arms over his chest and walked towards the bed. He then sat himself next to the blonde. "Are you asleep? Sorry to have waked you … Just wanna let you know that dinner's ready."

Naruto abruptly sat up. "What?! So fast?" _Thought I only took a few minutes on daydreaming._

Kakashi smiled under his mask (He didn't take it off yet). "I just realized I don't have anything in the freezer so I ordered us bentos. Would ramen be okay to you? Two bentos for you."

Upon hearing this, Naruto jumped to his feet. "What are we waiting for; let's have our dinner while it's still hot!" He then scram out of the room leaving Kakashi at the bed, blinking dumbfoundedly.

The man heavily sighed. Not that he mind taking care of Naruto until things can be considered safe for the blonde, but he kept getting the feeling that things are going to be much harder than it seems. He could not tell why or how but another tragedy is on its way. The point is whether it is going after Naruto or him. But right now is how to handle the blonde during his staying here because he had another feeling that the boy would not stay at ease. Or should he say, the flirt had just begun.

_You're putting me in a difficult situation here … I hope you won't blame me if I can't control myself … Jiraiya san …_

_

* * *

  
_

"Aah …aahchhooo!!" Jiraiya sneezed. He wiped his nose. That was odd. He did not have any sign of flu but he sneezed all of sudden. Someone must have mentioned his name.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade who was with him had asked. "Do you have flu?"

The old man shook his head. "I don't think so …"

The wife sent him a lopsided smile. "Good … Now let's continue with our discussion on Naruto's engagement day. How about if we arrange it on … Blah … blah …blah …"

Somehow, the rest of those words became inaudible to Jiraiya's ears. His mind was rapidly thinking of his grandson. He was not only thinking about the brat's safety but there is something else which is bothering him as well. But what?

* * *

"Sluuurrppp…!!" Naruto eating his dinner could be heard a mile away. _Aahh …! This is heaven! I can't get enough of just two bentos of ramen!_

Kakashi furrowed an eyebrow. He froze from his eating. (He's without his mask now) "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you from any current danger but that doesn't mean I also have to keep an eye on you from choking to death."

By the time Kakashi finished with his words, Naruto had finished with his meal. It was a record time; nine and half minutes on two bentos. He then grinned sheepishly towards the man before him. "You know that I always love ramen, Kakashi san. Besides, I'm starving." He then drank himself in.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and let out a light sigh. _Yeah… right …_ He too had stopped eating. He then asked. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Naruto who was about to wash his dishes, abruptly froze. He took his time thinking before answering the man. "I'm not really sure. I wasn't thinking of anything to do right now."

While saying that, his mind was brought back to the day he had been to Konoha Bank. _Ah! Those Bonds!! Come to think of it, no one has yet to know about the bonds. Well, except for Tatsuki of course. But no matter, I can kill him after I get my hands on those bonds. Heheheh … _His inner self chuckled in a kind of mysterious way.

Kakashi turned to his right and rest his chin on his left palm while his elbow on the dinner table. He watched Naruto, amused. "You still have your grandparents. You will inherit their fortune after your mar- …" Kakashi did not finish with his words when he suddenly remembered.

"_Remember Kakashi. Do not mention about his marriage yet. This is going to be a surprise for Naruto." _The Mayor had reminded him some time ago.

"After my marriage, if that's what you mean …?" Naruto did not bother to turn around. He continued with his dishes.

Kakashi silenced himself unsure on how to react to the question.

"I know what's 'that' mean." Naruto continued, in low voice that would have been inaudible to Kakashi's ears. "I don't care if I never get to inherit anything from my grandparents. And I don't care to never getting married either as long as I can be with someone I like … or most likely 'love' …"

Kakashi's blood rushed along his spine because of a slight uneasy feeling. He tried to chase it away by tapping his right hand fingers in rhythm on the table surface. "Gaara …?" He shot a hint.

_What the hell …?!_ Naruto quickly turned to face the man. His face showed a slight anger. "Let me remind you; Gaara and I are history now! Don't ever mention his name again!"

"Then who?" Kakashi quickly asked. He did not know why but his eagerness forced on him.

"You know who …"

"Anybody that I know of …?"

"You knew him very well …"

"'Him'?"

_For god sake, why are we talking in riddles here?! _Naruto inner self yelled. He gave up his dishwashing, wiped his hands on his sleeves and started walking in a quick pace towards the man sitting at the table. He stopped when their knees touched each other.

Now Kakashi's eyes were at the same level as the boy's chest. He lifted his head up to meet with the other's eyes and stared. The boy returned the stare meaningfully.

Unexpectedly, Naruto suddenly took his sit on Kakashi's lap with his feet at each of the man's side facing each other. The blonde then placed his both arms over each side of the man's shoulders. His face came very close to Kakashi's until their noses touched. He stared deeply into the other's eyes as though searching for an answer he was not really even sure what to expect.

Kakashi did not move neither say a word. He was stunned.

Now they looked like people exchanging breaths. (_Kiss him! Just kiss him already_, _damn it!!_ Author inner self squeals.)

_What the hell is he doing?!_ Kakashi had thought. Nonetheless, he kept his thoughts to himself.

Naruto kept staring into the man's eyes. In slow motion, he tilted his head to his left and brought his lips closer the other's. He slightly brushed their lips together couple of seconds and then stopped waiting for the man to respond.

Kakashi on the other hand was speechless and moveless. Again, blood rushed up his spine direct to his face that made him blushed. He felt a sensual kind of feeling covered his whole body and later he slightly shivered. His eyes kept focus on the boy's, blankly. He did not know what to say or think.

Since Kakashi still did not make any move, Naruto moved a step further. He softly cupped the man's face and brought his own lips near to the other's right ear. He whispered in his most seductive voice tone. "I … want … you …" He then purred.

Naruto licked under Kakashi's ear. His breathing became heavier and so did Kakashi. The blonde lowered his left hand to the other's nape and stayed there. His other hand pulled the man's head closer and then planted kisses under the ear continuously. He inhaled deeply as to remember the smell forever.

Upon Naruto's action towards him, Kakashi could not help but shuddered even more. He already had his eyes closed and both of his hands were on each side of the boy's thighs, uncontrollably. He then grazed his cheek with the other while moaning.

Naruto smiled in victory between his kisses. This had encouraged him to move further by lowering his both hands down to Kakashi's waist. He slipped his hands under the man's shirt while kept kissing and sucking at the other's nape. Kakashi moaned even more.

Suddenly …

"_KAKASHI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" _Jiraiya's angry voice was heard.

Kakashi's soul was brought back to earth upon hearing the very familiar voice that came out of nowhere. He quickly slid his eyes open and realized something.

"_Remember Kakashi. Do not mention about his marriage yet. This is going to be a surprise for Naruto."_

"Ah …!! Naruto! Stop!! " Kakashi abruptly stopped the blonde from what he was doing. "Stop … We can't do this. This isn't right!"

Naruto brought his attention back to Kakashi's eyes with a frown on his face. "What? What isn't right?" He searched for more answers in the man's eyes. "Why must I stop? Don't you want this?"

Kakashi wished he could give positive answer but failed to do so. Instead of replying, he then slightly pushed the boy away from his lap and stood himself up. So did Naruto. He intended to walk away but was stopped by Naruto's grip on his left arm.

"Kakashi san …" Naruto called in a low voice while had his eyes darted at the wall before him. His face darkened.

Kakashi remained silent. He placed his hand on Naruto's and slowly released the boy's grip. He then walked away and disappeared into his own room without even say a word.

Naruto remained in his position when Kakashi left. He stole a glance over to the man's room which can be seen from the kitchen. The lights had already turned off. A while later he chuckled.

"The chase has jus begun, Kakashi san … You won't escaped me …" He whispered under his breath. An evil smile formed on his lips. His inner self added 10 marks into his inner self diary.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	15. Case 15

_**CASE FIFTEEN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sunday. 6:45 am.**_

"Yo! Naruto! Wake up! It's morning already."

Naruto stirred but did not bother to open his eyes. "Hhmmm …"

"Hey! Wake up, you sleepy head! We have things to do this morning!"

Naruto stretched his body a catlike but still had his eyes closed. His brain did a little bit of processing trying to identify who the hell was irritatingly barking at him early in the morning. _Naaahhh … Don't bother and don't care …_ He was about to re-enter his dreamland when suddenly;

_**Buk!**_ Hard.

_**Buk!**_ Harder.

_**Buk!**_ Hardest.

_Shit! Three times in a row! Okay! That's it!_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BASTARD?" In a flash, Naruto jumped to his feet, furiously yelling at the person who had just smacked him in the head with a pillow. "Can't you see that I'm peacefully sleeping here? You just go ahead to your class! … You know I'm always late and … Ehh?" He trailed off when he saw the culprit.

That so-called culprit was not who he thought it was. The one he was referring to possessed a pair of black eyes, raven haired, slender body and an icy cool face. And a 'boy' like himself. But instead, in front of him stood a 'man', muscular tough body, mismatched eyes, silver haired, slightly taller than him and wearing a mask. Not to mentioned, well dressed up.

"Ka-Kakashi …?" Naruto stuttered, eyes widened. "Wh-What's going on …?"

Kakashi twitched. _That's my line!_ "I supposed you should get up and ready yourself." He threw the abused pillow at the blonde but the boy did not bother to dodge. "We're going shopping for groceries today. I'll give you half an hour to get ready."

"That's your plan? Shopping?" Naruto scowled. "What happens next?"

"We'll see …" Kakashi replied unwilling to explain further. He turned intending to leave the room. "Don't take too long in the shower. And don't walk around naked." He disappeared to his own room.

"Aaahh …! " Naruto jumped onto the floor, disappointed. _He woke me up early in the morning just to go shopping? It's Sunday, damn it! We're supposed to enjoy our weekend! Eerrgghh! Whatever!_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi and Naruto were now standing in front of Konoha Mart. Before they enter, Kakashi scanned the area around to ensure that no one is following them.

Naruto had noticed this so he asked. "Do you think that I'm still in any danger, Kakashi san?"

The man being asked did not reply. He took his time monitored across the mart. "Nothing suspicious. Come on." He then stepped into the market.

Naruto hesitated a bit but complied anyway. _Why is he being so cold? He didn't talk much and didn't answer my question. Is he trying to avoid me?_ Following the man's pace, he kept wondering. His eyes focused on the floor while walking. At a time, he stole a glance to the man walking in front. _Or perhaps he really do wanna avoid me. But why? Doesn't he want me? Or perhaps he must already have 'someone' else and I'm only in his way. Then he might think I'm a burden to him. _Suddenly he felt like choking. He faced difficulties breathing properly as a sad feeling overwhelmed his heart. Yeah … He felt like crying.

Buried deep in his thoughts, Naruto failed to notice that Kakashi had stopped walking. Thus, he bumped onto that man. He lifted his head up and gawked. Nonetheless, he said nothing.

Kakashi turned and fixed his gaze at the blonde. He could read that the blonde was somewhat lost in thoughts as the boy was staring back at him as though he was looking right through him. More likely, spacing out. "Naruto? Is there something wrong?"

Naruto blinked up. "Huh?" He shook his head, blushing. "No. Nothing's wrong …" He moved to the side and neared to an instant noodles section pretending to choose on what flavor to buy to cover his embarrassment.

Puzzled, Kakashi remained in his spot while watching the boy. _Funny. He's the one who didn't stop talking this morning. Now he's quiet all of sudden. Is he not comfortable outside? He should have told me. _However, Kakashi decided to leave the matter aside but took note to himself, the shopping would be as quick as possible. He then walked over the cart section and took a trolley. He took his place beside Naruto and pretended to select together.

For a moment, they kept their silent.

"Who were you dreaming last night?" Out of the blue, Kakashi had asked. Although saying that, he felt like smacking his head to have asked that stupid question. Nevertheless, he kept his eyes still at the instant noodles shelves before him.

"Huh?" Somehow, Naruto still had his mind somewhere else. He eyed the man next to him, bewildered. "What did you say?"

However, Kakashi did not answer. Instead, he spun his body around in 180 degrees and moved to the instant udon (Japanese noodles) section. He decided to drop the 'matter'.

With curiosity still clinging to his head, Naruto followed the man. He scanned the man's face closely which made the other blushed. But the man did not even bother to repeat his question. The blonde did not give up. "What was it again?"

Without taking anything from the udon section, Kakashi moved to the wet section which located a few feet away to his left. While walking, he said. "Who were you dreaming last night?" He stopped at the many fish counter.

Naruto who obediently followed the man around, scratched his un-itched head. He then stopped beside Kakashi and pretended to select a fish as well. "Dream, you're saying? What it has got to do with you?"

"Just asking …" The silver haired man said, still had his eyes on the fish.

"But why? You must have the reason for asking …" Naruto was also busy with his fish.

Now they were seemed like … talking to their fish.

"I was curious when you yelled at me this morning …"

"Yelled? Oh yeah … That yell …"

Kakashi stole a glace over his shoulder. "Who were you referring to?"

"What makes you think I was referring to someone else when I was yelling at you?

"Well … You mentioned the word 'class' back then …"

"Hmmm … I thought you were … Sasuke …"

"Sasuke?"

"Yup. Uchiha Sasuke … We used to share the same room together back at Wind Country College when we're studying oversea."

"I see … Shared room?"

"Yeah …"

"Shared bed?"

"Yeah …"

"Slept together?"

"Yea … Hey! What're you trying to imply?" Naruto snapped. He glared at the silver haired man.

Kakashi seemed not to bother. "Naahh … Just asking." However, he did not know why but he was still curious over the matter. "Did you miss him?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows. Question marks were written all over his face. _Why would he brought Sasuke's matter all of sudden? Everybody knows that Sasuke had left the village to god knows where_. Suddenly, dark gloomy cloud ghostly floated above his head. His head hanged low. "Come to think of it, yeah … I do missed him."

Kakashi gazed through the corner of his eyes. He was done with the fish talking … err … selecting so he finished with the wet section. Hence, he walked over to the can food section and started choosing … of course, some can food! (Duhh!) "He must be very important to you since you still remembered him after he had left four years ago."

Still following the silver haired man like an idiot without selecting anything, the blonde still had his head low. "I wonder how he will react when he gets to know about his brother, Itachi." Although he was sad, but suddenly there was something else came knocking to his brain. He tilted his head to the side and locked his gaze suspiciously at the man's eyes. He scanned the other's face, searched for anything that could answer his suspiciousness. He beamed. "Say … Are you jealous?"

Kakashi paused from what he was doing. He felt like covering his own face with both hands as he could feel his face was blushing. _Wait the sec. I'm wearing a mask. That should cover._ He walked away again but not without talking. "I AM NOT. I'm just curious …" He did not continue afterwards.

"Well … " Naruto scratched his head. He was lost in words.

Noticing the blonde was struggling to find his words, Kakashi added. "I was just thinking, if Sasuke ever comes back, who would be the one to break the news about his brother's case. He's got no more family members left here, and you're the closest to him, so you may do the job. Provided if Sasuke is still alive wherever he may be …"

"No. Sasuke's still alive!" Naruto suddenly protested. "He'll come back. I'm sure!"

Kakashi paused at the tidbits section and started choosing. "I hope you're right, Naruto. Coz you're probably the only person who can comfort him if Sasuke starts blaming anybody especially the police."

Naruto's head hanged low. "Yeah … you probably right, Kakashi san. I hope Sasuke can take the news with open heart. Don't worry, I'll be the first to tell and comfort him when he comes back …"

"What makes you so sure that he'll come back?" Again, Kakashi felt like smacking his own head. _Why do I have to bring Sasuke's matters up? Why am I …, jealous?_

Naruto kept his silent as his mind was brought back to the day he met Sasuke for the last time. That time, they were just a few months back to Konoha after completed their studies at the Wind Country College. He caught a glimpse on a one-way flight ticket on top of Sasuke's briefcase but did not get a chance to ask further as the brunette left in such a hurry.

He did not pursue further coz his best friend had assured him on one thing.

"_Naruto, I've to go … somewhere. But I'll be back." Sasuke said with an assuring smile._

That was why Naruto was so certain that his best friend would be back, sooner or later. _It's already four years now yet there's now news from him. Where the hell could he be? What could he be doing now?_ The blonde was somewhat lost deep in thoughts that he did not hear Kakashi was calling out to him.

"Yo! Naruto! Naruto kuunn …!"

"Huh?" The blonde's soul was back to earth. He lurked wildly around to find where that voice came from. He spotted Kakashi was already at the cashier ready to pay for their groceries. _Ehhh? So fast?_

When the payment had been done, they both marched out of the mart. Seeing Naruto was a bit down, Kakashi decided not to pursue with Sasuke matters further. Or perhaps some other time …

They did not talk to each other for a moment until they reached the man's car which was parked two minutes walking from the mart. Naruto was about to open the passenger door when a familiar … a very familiar voice was calling out his name in a sing sang tone.

"Naruto kuunn …"

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Someone was knocking on Tsunade's office door.

"Enter!" The iron lady who was buried deep in her pile of paper works, answered. She did not bother to raise her head up to know the person who entered her room and was now standing before her across the desk.

Tsunade wondered a little when that person was silence for quite some time as though was expecting she is the one who should talk first. Hence, she finally averted her attention away from her works and shot her gaze towards her waiting visitor. She raised an eyebrow upon realizing that she had been expecting 'him'.

"So, it's you …" Tsunade put her works at rest and leaned her back to her seat comfortably. "You've came after all. Thought you'd never accepted my offer."

The person before her replied with a smile. A very mysterious kind of smile. "I couldn't resist such a BIG offer."

Sudden chill crawled up to her spine upon seeing that smile. Nonetheless, she quickly chased the uneasiness away because the person before her would play an important role in her plan. "Have a sit, will ya."

The person complied. "Thank you." However, no more words spoken but he kept on smiling.

"I can tell, you're a quiet person." Tsunade had commented. Again, a smile responded to her statement. She raised an eyebrow. _Darn! How am I supposed to have a conversation when he's not saying anything?_ She used to have conversations with people who were talkative.

_Well …_ "You used to work with the deceased Orochimaru, so I should expect you knew a lot of things including about my grandson, Naruto." A little awkward but well arranged, Tsunade started to converse. "My PA had briefed you on your job through phone so today I'll brief you the details."

That person smiled before answering. "I'm all ears …"

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**For the continuation ... please come here ... **_http : / / molly4024. livejournal . com/ ... (delete the space)

Note: May lack of updates ...


End file.
